<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCI MYSTERI #1 by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762754">SCI MYSTERI #1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NOVELS BL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Assassino dos Números 1: Rato e o Gato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ainda é cedo pela manhã, mas a sede da polícia na cidade S já está cheia de discussões. Todos estão em grupos sussurrando uns para os outros, fofocando sobre o recém formado SCI.</p><p> </p><p>No momento em que Wang Chao e Zhang Long entram no prédio,  eles sentem  que algo está errado.</p><p> </p><p> O que todo mundo está fazendo? </p><p> </p><p>Os dois ficaram acordados a noite toda ontem, trabalhando em um caso e como resultado estão ostentando enormes círculos negros nos olhos. O elevador abre, os dois percebem um panfleto branco grudado na parede. </p><p> </p><p>Zhang Long arranca o papel e repreende: Quem é o idiota que tem a coragem de colocar panfletos na delegacia? </p><p> </p><p>Wang Chao dá uma olhada de lado: Não parece propaganda...Hummm, o comissário quem divulgou? </p><p> </p><p>Quando entram no elevador, os dois começam a estudar o pedaço de papel mais de perto. </p><p> </p><p>Dez segundos depois, dois gritos ressonam do elevador, assustando a multidão que espera o elevador dando um passo para trás. </p><p> </p><p>Ding</p><p> </p><p>A porta do elevador abre no andar 7.</p><p> </p><p>Zhang Long e Wang Chao saem correndo como animais gritando. </p><p> </p><p>Caramba! </p><p> </p><p>Eles vão direto para o escritório da polícia criminal, fazendo com os outros policiais olhem ao redor. </p><p> </p><p>A porta do escritório se abre com um chute dos dois e faz com que os policiais corram para trás das mesas na chance de se proteger. </p><p> </p><p>Os dois nem se incomodaram em dar uma olhada nos policiais xingando e foram direto para o escritório do capitão. </p><p> </p><p>A porta do escritório abre no momento do impacto. Como resultado, os dois não conseguiram parar a tempo e cair direto no chão. </p><p> </p><p>Baque. </p><p> </p><p>Alguém do andar de baixo grita: "Você não pode investigar criminalmente pessoas que descansam por um dia?" Nesse ritmo, se terremotos realmente acontecessem um dia, o prédio inteiro não saberia evacuar!</p><p> </p><p>Zhang Long e Wang Chao se levantam do chão e percebem que Bai Yutang está segurando uma xícara de café, ao lado de sua mesa de trabalho e olhando para eles com um sorriso.</p><p> </p><p>'Capitão, é verdade ?!' Zhang Long pergunta, segurando o pedaço de papel.</p><p> </p><p>'O que você acha?' Bai Yutang toma um gole de café, parecendo um pouco despreocupado.</p><p> </p><p>'Então é verdade?' Wang Chao confirma com cuidado.</p><p> </p><p>Assentindo, Bai Yutang continua a beber do seu café.</p><p> </p><p>Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, toda a delegacia de polícia criminal é abalada por lamentos.</p><p> </p><p>"Capitão, você não pode nos deixar."</p><p> </p><p>"Capitão, você não pode ir assim."</p><p> </p><p>'Wang Chao, Zhang Long, vocês não podem ir.'</p><p> </p><p>'O que o resto de nós fará se vocês saírem?'　　</p><p> </p><p>Os outros departamentos olham com curiosidade.</p><p> </p><p>Vice- Divisão: 'O que aconteceu com a unidade de investigação criminal? O capitão Bai foi morto no cumprimento do dever?</p><p> </p><p>Divisão econômica: 'Impossível? Acabei de vê-lo hoje de manhã, ainda animado como sempre.</p><p> </p><p>Divisão de Narcóticos: 'Você anseia, como se o senhor do submundo quisesse receber seu capitão Bai'.</p><p> </p><p>Demon Boss in the Human World - Mojie Boss Zai Renjian [PT/BR] by madamewei<br/>
My Ride, eu amo você. [Tradução PT/BR] DEGUSTAÇÃO by KhunPandexTeam<br/>
Beloved Enemy (tradução PT-BR) by harootee<br/>
Feng Mang I by harootee<br/>
I Want to Be Your Man (Tradução PT-BR) by harootee<br/>
Rebirth: The Professional Substitute - Zhiye Tishen [PT/BR] by madamewei</p><p>Bai Yutang termina o último gole de seu café e diz a Zhang Long e Wang Chao: Arrume suas coisas. Estamos subindo para o 11 andar. '</p><p> </p><p>Exatamente 10 minutos depois, Bai Yutang, seguido por Zhang Long e Wang Chao entram no elevador e pressiona para o nível 11, cercado pelo lamento da unidade de investigação criminal e pela animação do resto dos oficiais no nível 7.</p><p> </p><p>No momento em que a porta do elevador se abre, eles são recebidos pela visão de um novo escritório. A porta de vidro já estava impressa com a palavra SCI. De certa forma, tem a sensação do FBI. Assim que eles saem do elevador, eles ouvem a abertura da porta do elevador adjacente. Virando-se, alguém com uma mão no bolso do terno, o outro segurando uma pasta, sai do elevador graciosamente.</p><p> </p><p>Zhang Long e Wang Chao ficam tensos imediatamente, olham para Bai Yutang com cuidado. Assim como eles pensaram, o rosto do capitão endureceu por um segundo.　　</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun sae e vê Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang se encarando em frente ao elevador. Ele sorri para si mesmo, pensando: "Lá vão eles de novo".</p><p> </p><p>'Xiao Zhan, Xiao Bai por que vocês não entraram?'</p><p> </p><p>Wang Chao e Zhang Long engolem seus cuspe, "Mas problemas chegando!"</p><p> </p><p>Os três não são tão comuns, eles são considerados os três gênios da força policial, o crème de la crème da força policial da Cidade S.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang, aqueles que estão mas perto dele o chamam de Bai five. Não é porque ele é o quinto garoto da família, mas porque ele é da quinta geração da polícia na família.</p><p> </p><p>A família Bai sempre foi famosa por grandes detetives; O avô, pai e tio de Bai Yutang são todos famosos policiais no ramo criminal. Mesmo agora, eles ainda mantêm posições na polícia e na força armada. </p><p> </p><p>E o próprio Bai Yutang tem todos os bons genes das gerações anteriores. Depois de se formar na academia do exército, ele se juntou à força aérea e recebeu treinamentos especiais. Após a aposentadoria da força aérea, ele retornou à Cidade S como capitão da unidade de investigação criminal. Este poucos anos tem sido bom para ele, tendo resolvido numerosos casos importantes.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang é extremamente ousado e tem a habilidade de combate físico para combinar, mas seu temperamento é no mínimo estranho. </p><p> </p><p>Sob sua liderança, toda a unidade de investigação criminal tem sido extremamente dominadora. Ninguém se atreve a mexer com eles em toda a força policial. Quando os outros passam pela porta da divisão de investigação criminal, nem sequer se atrevem a respirar. </p><p> </p><p>Sobre o tema de Bai Yutang, o outro gênio, Zhan Zhao, também deve ser mencionado. Ou o homem gracioso que acabou de sair do elevador. </p><p> </p><p>Os três gênios são famosos, não apenas por causa de sua capacidade excepcional. Mas por  também devido a outro motivo importante, isto é, são todos extremamente bonitos. Isso deixou muitos outros policiais ressentidos. Especialmente Zhan Zhao, sua aparência refinada combinada com sua figura esbelta e um terno bem ajustado, atrairá a atenção de mulheres de 8 anos a 80 anos de idade. Quando ele dá um pequeno sorriso para você, para citar mãe Bai, é uma morte instantânea.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao é um médico de psicologia criminal de renome mundial, jovem, mas já com uma autoridade no campo.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao tem um excepcional QI alto. Durante seus dias de escola, ele pulou muitas notas. Mas ele não é bom em combate físico, então ele geralmente fornece serviços de consultoria para a força policial para ajudar nos casos.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang de fato voltam, para citar Mahan Zhan, os dois não gostam um do outro desde o momento em que nasceram.</p><p> </p><p>Por que mãe Bai e mãe Zhan sempre foram mencionadas? </p><p> </p><p>Bem, porque a família Zhan e a família Bai são na verdade vizinhas. </p><p> </p><p>As mães são boas amigas desde a escola primária. Além disso, os dois meninos nasceram juntos, só que Zhan Zhao nasceu uma hora mais cedo do que Bai Yutang. Devido a essa lacuna de uma hora, Bai Yutang foi forçado a chamar Zhan Zhao, Xiao Zhan Ge Ge. Isso é parte de um rancor que Bai Yutang tem mantido.</p><p> </p><p>Então os dois são realmente melhores amigos de infância, mas por que eles não gostam tanto um do outro? </p><p> </p><p>Bem, tem sido assim desde o jardim de infância, os dois eram muito competitivos desde jovens. Quando eles comiam, eles tentavam roubar a comida um do outro. Quando eles dormiam, eles tentam pegar o travesseiro um do outro. </p><p> </p><p>Mais tarde, isso se transformou em uma luta pelo primeiro lugar nos exames, e quem pode alcançar boas notas na escola. Xiao Bai foi o campeão de Sanda, Xiao Zhan obteve a bolsa de realização distintivo. Os dois continuaram até que um deles entrou no exército e o outro saiu do país. No entanto, os dois ainda voltam a se encontrar no departamento policial, não é apenas o caso de inimigos que se encontram com mais frequência do que eles desejam.</p><p> </p><p>Nos olhos de Bai Yutang, Zhan Zhao não é tão educado quanto todos pensam, ele é um gato desonesto!</p><p> </p><p>Nos olhos de Zhan Zhao, Bai Yutang não é tão capaz quanto parece, ele é um rato branco irritante!</p><p> </p><p>Em seu jaleco branco, parecendo culto e inteligente com um par de óculos sem armação, está Gongsun Ce.</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun é uma lenda do patologia forense. Ele é um famoso antropólogo. Ele ensinou Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang quando ainda estavam na universidade. Mas aos olhos deles, esse homem que vai a todo lugar com seu bisturi, tem o rosto de um assassino psicótico.</p><p> </p><p>Os três ficam do lado de fora da SCI, olhando um para o outro, até que o Comissário Bao finalmente teve o suficiente e gritou: Por que vocês estão todos do lado de fora? Entrem! Hora de conhecer!</p><p> </p><p>Nota de rodapé do tradutor:</p><p> </p><p>(1) Xiao = pequeno, um prefixo comum usado em chinês para tratar um ao outro informalmente</p><p> </p><p>(2) Xiao Zhan Ge Ge: Ge Ge significa irmão mais velho. </p><p> </p><p>(3) Sanda: também conhecido como Sanshou , kickboxing chinês. Sistema chinês de autodefesa e esporte de combate.</p><p> </p><p>(4) Rato branco: em chinês, a palavra para rato branco é a mesma do rato de laboratório. Zhan Zhao vai chamar Bai Yutang rato branco / rato de laboratório algumas vezes ao longo de todo o romance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Assassino dos Número 2: O Caso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A reunião foi muito bem. A introdução dos membros e suas responsabilidades foi o foco principal.</p><p> </p><p>Depois da reunião, o Comissário Bao entrega a Bai Yutang uma enorme pilha de arquivos e diz: Estes são os maiores crimes que ficaram sem solução nos últimos dez anos. Pegue os criminosos antes que eles estejam todos mortos. </p><p> </p><p>Ele então se vira para sair, mas olha de volta para Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang antes de sair pela porta, "vocês dois ... não briguem, trabalhem juntos!" Suas palavras fazem com que Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang sintam o cabelo de trás do pescoço por alguns instantes.</p><p> </p><p>Depois que Bao Zheng saiu, a atmosfera no escritório se acende imediatamente, já que todos na verdade já se conheciam. Agora que eles precisam trabalhar juntos, há muita conversa por aí.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang acena com a mão e diz: 'Organize suas coisas. Me encontro em meia hora. Ele deu uma olhada em Zhan Zhao, que significa "conversa no escritório", e os dois entram no escritório.</p><p> </p><p>A estrutura do SCI não é complexa; Há um grande salão, dois escritórios e uma moderna sala de reuniões.</p><p> </p><p>Há muitas mesas de trabalho no corredor, uma para cada membro. Mas como a maioria deles é trabalha em campo, eles não têm muita coisa para colocar lá.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao ocupam um dos dois escritórios.</p><p> </p><p>O escritório de Bai Yutang é mais limpo, o escritório é decorado com estilo baseado no seu gosto.</p><p> </p><p>Considerando que Zhan Zhao tem mais coisas devido a sua ocupação. Seu escritório tem várias estantes cheias de livros, e os arquivadores também estão cheios de documentos.</p><p> </p><p>Lu Fang mostrou seu rosto brevemente antes de sair para trabalhar, enquanto Han Zhang, o encarregado da inteligência, nem sequer apareceu. (No primeiro dia? rsrsrsrs)</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun tem seu próprio consultório médico e um par de subordinados ao lado do escritório da SCI. Onde já está equipado com equipamentos de última geração.</p><p> </p><p>Na verdade, o andar 17 costumava ser apenas um consultório médico, portanto, ninguém nunca vem aqui. A primeira coisa que Zhao Hu fez quando esteve, foi preparar incenso para o Buda afugentar as presenças indesejáveis. Gongsun começa a explicar-lhe um tanto indelicado, por que eles colocaram os consultórios médicos no andar 17 e os dez eventos mais assustadores que aconteceram no andar 17. Zhao Hu está tão assustado que cobre as orelhas e grita: "Me poupe, Ge Ge".</p><p> </p><p>No escritório do capitão, Zhan Zhao cruza as pernas graciosamente na cadeira em frente à mesa de trabalho e dá um sorriso para Bai Yutang.</p><p> </p><p>"O que você está olhando, gato estúpido!" </p><p> </p><p>Por experiência, Bai Yutang sabe que ele deve tomar cuidado quando Zhan Zhao está fazendo essa cara.</p><p> </p><p>- Nada - Zhan Zhao encolhe os ombros - seguirei as instruções do capitão Bai.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang ainda parece irritado, "pare com isso e, como de costume, seja respeitoso comigo na frente do resto da unidade."</p><p> </p><p>'Sem problemas! Mas quero acompanhá-lo em campo e você deve confiar em meu julgamento profissional em minha área de especialização. Zhan Zhao sentencia. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhum ... tudo bem." Bai Yutang concorda com um aceno de cabeça e empurra a pilha de arquivos na frente de Zhan Zhao: "Este é seu a partir de agora, especialista!"</p><p> </p><p>'Por quê?' Zhan Zhao resmunga, pega metade da pilha e coloca de volta na frente de Bai Yutang, "metade para cada pessoa!"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang aperta os dentes: "Você sabe que eu odeio olhar para eles."</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao olha para trás, 'Essa é a sua responsabilidade. Ou você deve procurar alguns casos que são mais fáceis de resolver e tirá-los do caminho. Se não, seria embaraçoso para o SCI, Sherlock Bai!</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang está chocado: 'Você entende o significado de casos frios? Eles não são tão facilmente resolvidos! Espere, algo está errado ... 'Bai Yutang avalia Zhan Zhao um pouco e diz com um sorriso,' quero dizer, gato, há algo de errado em você. Oh, entendi. Eu sou o chefe, mas você é apenas o vice-chefe. Não consegue descobrir por quê? Dr Zhan?</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao também começou a cerrar os dentes. Ele bate a metade de seus arquivos na frente de Bai Yutang: Quando os perversos conseguem seus caminhos. Leia você mesmo!</p><p> </p><p>'Você está certo.' Bai Yutang declara, puto: 'Vamos escolher um aleatoriamente. São todos casos que precisam ser resolvidos. Ele pega um arquivo aleatoriamente, 'este vai servir ...'</p><p> </p><p>Mas antes que ele possa terminar sua sentença, ele é interrompido pelas batidas na porta do escritório.</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun está encostado na moldura da porta, segurando um arquivo, "Todas aquelas caixas frias podem esperar, eu tenho uma nova aqui."</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang acena com a mão: 'Espera aí, reúna todos. Falaremos na sala de reuniões.</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun parece surpreso: "Você não quer ouvir sobre do que se trata primeiro?"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang sorri: 'Não precisa. Gongsun, você nunca traria algo que é de pouco valor.</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun, agora satisfeito, vai para a sala de reunião. Atrás dele, Zhan Zhao murmura: "Furtador, rato furtivo!" Bai Yutang espirra.</p><p> </p><p>Nota de rodapé do tradutor:</p><p> </p><p>(1) No capítulo anterior, era o nível 11, mas se torna o nível 17 neste capítulo. Se a minha memória me serve bem, acho que o autor continua a usar o nível 17 no resto das histórias. Então, podemos provavelmente pegar o nível no capítulo anterior como um erro de digitação.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Assassino Dos Números 3: Números Misteriosos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na sala de reunião, depois que todos se acalmaram, Bai Yutang pede que Gongsun apresente os detalhes do caso.</p><p> </p><p>'Todos ainda se lembram dos casos de "Bateu e correu" de táxi em série no mês passado? Gongsun vai direto ao ponto.</p><p> </p><p>"Você quer dizer aquele caso com cinco mortos e três feridos?" Zhang Long recorda: "Nós já não pegamos o assassino?"</p><p> </p><p>-Um homem de meia idade de cinquenta anos. Eu lembro que ele é um pouco louco. Wang Chao acrescenta.</p><p> </p><p>'Sim.' Gongsun concorda com um aceno de cabeça: O caso foi entregue à unidade de tráfego que declarou que estava resolvido no local. Não acabou nas mesas de vocês, certo?</p><p> </p><p>'Sim.' Bai Yutang acena: 'O que há de errado? Há algo de errado com o caso?</p><p> </p><p>"Veja, essas poucas fotos ..." Gongsun mostra as fotos na frente do grupo: "Estas são as fotos pós morte das cinco vítimas falecidas".</p><p> </p><p>Todo mundo pega as fotos para um olhar mais atento. As fotos mostram a parte de trás das orelhas das vítimas, que têm números azuis muito pequenos, mas nítidos. São 7, 12, 19, 30, 42 respectivamente em cada um dos corpos.</p><p> </p><p>'Eles foram numerados?' Bai Yutang franze a testa.</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun continua: "Há algo ainda mais estranho". Ele segura mais uma dúzia de fotos, 'Eu tenho um amigo maquiador no necrotério. Ele notou algo estranho: muitos dos que morreram em acidentes de trânsito foram numerados atrás das orelhas. Não houve repetição dos números. Ele é uma pessoa muito meticulosa, então ele achou bastante incomum e fez registros e fotos. Ele deu esses registros para mim apenas alguns dias atrás; o registro mais recente foi de três dias atrás.</p><p> </p><p>'Há três dias?' todo mundo ficou atordoado.</p><p> </p><p>"Não era o motorista psicótico atrás das grades desde um mês passado?" Zhao Hu questiona incrédulo.</p><p> </p><p>"Ele não deveria ser aquele que fez a numeração." Zhao Zhan considera.</p><p> </p><p>'Concordo!' Gongsun assente: Esses corpos foram diretamente dos hospitais para os consultórios dos médicos legistas. Dois deles nem sequer passaram pelos hospitais. Além disso, dei uma olhada, os números foram marcados usando técnicas semelhantes à tatuagem e não são recentes.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang espalha as fotos: "Se esses números estiverem relacionados, descontados os que não encontramos, talvez tenhamos mais de 20 vítimas em potencial".</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun tira uma foto: "Olhe para esse cara!"</p><p> </p><p>Todo mundo se reúne em torno dele. É um dos corpos numerados, o número é 23.</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun abre seu arquivo, 'Seu nome é Chen Siliang! Ele morreu há uma semana. Foi o segundo acidente de trânsito dele.</p><p> </p><p>Jiang Ping olha para o arquivo de forma inacreditável. "Ele foi um dos feridos do caso do motorista psicopata?"</p><p> </p><p>'O motorista não conseguiu matá-lo, mas ele morreu de qualquer maneira devido a outro acidente de trânsito? E foi numerado? Ma Han coça a cabeça em descrença.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang fica em silêncio por um momento, depois pergunta a Zhan Zhao, que tem estado igualmente silencioso: "O que você acha?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao bate os dedos finos contra o joelho dele. É a sua peculiaridade quando ele está pensando. "Um assassinato pré-anunciado, ou um registro de assassinatos."</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang acena com a cabeça, pensa consigo mesmo por um segundo antes de falar: 'Gongsun, faça com que Lu Fang entre em contato com a família da vítima. Obter os corpos que não foram cremados de volta e fazer uma segunda autópsia! Wang Chao e Ma Han, vão descobrir onde foram os locais dos acidentes de trânsito, que hospital foram as vítimas tratadas antes de sua morte, qual médico e a causa da morte. Tão detalhado quanto você poder encontrar. Zhang Long e Zhao Hu, descubram os círculos sociais de todas as vítimas, seus inimigos, suas ocupações, ver se há alguma coisa em comum. Jiang Ping, quero os dados sobre os veículos, os mapas dos locais dos acidentes e as informações pessoais detalhadas de cada uma das vítimas! Xu Qing, vá a lojas de tatuagem, veja se você pode encontrar alguma pista sobre os números. Seja discreto. E fale com Han Zhang, veja se ele sabe de alguma coisa. Eu vou encontrar o bom samaritano do necrotério e converso com o motorista psicopata. Tudo bem, podem saírem!</p><p> </p><p>'Sim!' Todo mundo desaparece dentro do minuto para cuidar de seus deveres. Bai Yutang pega as fotos e se levanta ...</p><p> </p><p>Tosse. </p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao ainda está sentado, tossindo secamente e dando a Bai Yutang um olhar de lado.</p><p> </p><p>... depois de coletar todos os arquivos, Bai Yutang agarra seu casaco, estende a mão para fazer um gesto "dessa maneira, senhor", "Vamos lá." Especialista!'</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao se levanta, satisfeito e estende a mão para arrancar as chaves do carro de Bai Yutang: "Eu vou dirigir". Ele diz, saindo imediatamente.</p><p> </p><p>'Ei!' Bai Yutang veste seu casaco rapidamente e persegue Zhan Zhao, 'Gato! Não toque no meu carro! Você matador de trânsito!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Assassino dos Número 4: Necróterio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Um carro esportivo branco prateado para na frente do necrotério da Cidade S. Embora a rua esteja bastante deserta, este carro distinto ainda atraiu a atenção de muitos transeuntes.</p><p> </p><p>Quando Bai Yutang em seu casaco de prata e óculos de sol sai do carro, a maioria das pessoas pode ter pensado que ele é uma celebridade, um modelo ... definitivamente não um policial.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao também saiu do carro, parecendo tímido: "Por que ninguém apresentou uma queixa contra você?"</p><p> </p><p>"Está reclamando sobre o quê?" Bai Yutang tira os óculos escuros e dá passos para dentro.</p><p> </p><p>'Você está dirigindo um carro esportivo de 4 milhão de dólares dentro e fora do departamento policial. Não acredito que ninguém tenha reclamado de você.</p><p> </p><p>"Meu irmão mais velho me deu este carro, seu dinheiro é todo legal!" Bai Yutang encolhe os ombros: 'Eu gosto desse carro! Posso atingir a velocidade sônica. É super bom para pegar ladrões!</p><p> </p><p>'Um policial que pega ladrões em um carro esportivo. Isso mostra que você não tem certeza da sua posição na sociedade!</p><p> </p><p>'Tudo bem, você tem tentado provar que eu não sou normal desde que você nasceu'. Bai Yutang diz descuidadamente, avaliando o corredor da Necróterio: "No entanto, todas as suas grandes teorias psicológicas não funcionam em mim".</p><p> </p><p>"Ha!" Zhan Zhao enfia a mão no bolso, "mesmo se você se recusa a admitir, eu já provei que você tem distúrbios de personalidade paranoica, borderline, histriónicos, narcisistas e esquizotípicos nos últimos 20 anos!"</p><p> </p><p>"Se todos os seus transtornos de personalidade são uma avaliação precisa, então ..." Bai Yutang aponta para o necrotério, "eu seria a pessoa que mais numeraria os corpos do que a que estamos investigando."</p><p> </p><p>"Para um detetive, você é muito especial." Um homem responde, saindo do necrotério.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhou e Bai Yutang viram o homem que acabou de falar. Ele é um homem magro de cerca de trinta anos. As luzes escuras do necrotério fazem sua pele pálida parecer ainda mais sombria.</p><p> </p><p>'Eu sou Chen Jing, vocês dois são os policiais?' Ele estende a mão.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah ... oi". Bai Yutang estende a mão para apertar sua mão enquanto pega sua identidade do bolso. Bai Yutang. Este é Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>"Gongsun já me disse por que você estão aqui", depois de apertar a mão de Zhan Zhao, Chen Jing os leva para o necrotério, "Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa primeiro".</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang trocam um olhar e seguem Chen Jing para o necrotério.</p><p> </p><p>Existem vários corpos envoltos em branco no necrotério. Apenas um deles é parcialmente desembrulhado, é óbvio que Chen Jing tem trabalhado nesse corpo.</p><p> </p><p>"Este aqui acabou de chegar esta manhã, olhe aqui." Chen Jing vira a cabeça para o lado para revelar o número 39 atrás da orelha.</p><p> </p><p>-Ah! Outro.' Bai Yutang dá uma olhada em Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao se inclina para examinar o número: "Não parece que foi feito à mão".</p><p> </p><p>"Hum?" Bai Yutang também se inclina depois de ouvir Zhan Zhao. O número azul é excepcionalmente limpo em uma fonte com serifa padrão. (É traço ou barra de cada haste de certas letras) </p><p> </p><p>"Não é tatuagem?" Bai Yutang esfrega o queixo e olha confuso para Zhan Zhao: "Então, o que é isso?"</p><p> </p><p>'Hum Nós só saberemos os detalhes depois da análise química. Parece mais um selo do que uma tatuagem. Zhan Zhao ainda está examinando cuidadosamente o corpo, "a pessoa que fez os números é muito - perfeccionista".</p><p> </p><p>'Perfeccionista?' Bai Yutang dá outra olhada no número "Não posso dizer que qualquer beleza esteja marcando números atrás do ouvido de um homem morto".</p><p> </p><p>'Perfeição! Não beleza! Zhan Zhao enfatiza: "Desde que vi as fotos, notei que quase todos os números estavam no mesmo ponto preciso". Ele coloca as luvas e vira a orelha para apontar para Bai Yutang: Os números são exatamente opostos à Conum de Cavum. Você sabe o que isso significa?' (Cavum é a parte que fica entre o nariz e a garganta. )</p><p> </p><p>"O homem é psicótico?" Bai Yutang responde sem pensar. Zhan Zhao revira os olhos para ele, estendendo a mão na derrota: "Sim, isso é sem dúvida".</p><p> </p><p>'Este cargo!' Zhan Zhao continua: "é a única posição".</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang cava os ouvidos, "Português, por favor".</p><p> </p><p>"Se não virarmos as orelhas, nunca notaríamos os números nessa posição!" Zhan Zhao solta a orelha e permite que ela retorne ao seu estado usual para mostrar Bai Yutang. O número é de fato perfeitamente coberto pela forma da orelha e não pode ser visto de qualquer ângulo.</p><p> </p><p>'Assim? O que isso significa? Especialista.' Bai Yutang ainda parece confuso.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao tira as luvas: Significa que quem fez a numeração tem uma forte base médica e trabalha em uma linha de trabalho que requer atenção aos detalhes. Na vida, a pessoa é também uma pessoa reservada e cautelosa.</p><p> </p><p>'Em português!' Bai Yutang interrompe.</p><p> </p><p>"Ele é um psicopata." Zhan Zhao resume. </p><p> </p><p>Notas de rodapé do tradutor:</p><p> </p><p>(1) Histriônica- O TPH é um transtorno de personalidade que caracteriza por um padrão de emocionalidade excessiva e necessidade de chamar atenção para si mesmo. </p><p> </p><p>(2) Bordeline: Transtorno de personalidade limítrofe é uma perturbação bordeline comum comportamento anormal caracterizado por instabilidade nos relacionamentos interpessoais, instabilidade na imagem de si próprio e instabilidade emotiva.</p><p> </p><p>(3) Esquizotípica- é um transtorno de personalidade caracterizado pela dificuldade em manter relacionamentos saudáveis, fortes crenças no sobrenatural inapropriadas a seu contexto social, desconfiança e pensamentos e percepções não compartilhados socialmente. </p><p> </p><p>(4) A palavra chinesa para perfeição é wan mei / 完美, que literalmente significa beleza completa. Bai Yutang aqui está tomando uma palavra (mei / 美 / beleza) fora do contexto da frase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Assassino dos Números 5: Stalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depois de deixar o necrotério, Bai Yutang dá um telefonema a Gongsun para que ele saiba que há um novo corpo, então entra no carro com Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>'O que agora?' Zhan Zhao começa a folhear o seu arquivo no caso do Taxi serial bate e corre. </p><p> </p><p>'Para a prisão.' Bai Yutang ajusta o espelho retrovisor: "Vamos conversar com o velho maluco".</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao, 47 anos, é taxista há mais de vinte anos, casado, tem uma filha de 19 anos na faculdade. Zhan Zhao fecha seu arquivo: "Realmente não parece alguém com uma vida de alguém vingativo contra a sociedade".</p><p> </p><p>- Ouvi dizer que o velho foi diagnosticado com dupla personalidade na corte e foi direto para o hospital psiquiátrico.</p><p> </p><p>'Louco, dupla personalidade e doença mental são três conceitos completamente diferentes!' Zhan Zhao bate no painel: "Você está acelerando!"</p><p> </p><p>'Para mim, tudo parece igual. Aos seus olhos, as pessoas podem ser separadas em n tipos.  Mas, para mim, existem apenas dois tipos de pessoas: as boas e as más. Bai Yutang verifica o retrovisor: "Você acha que há um carro nos seguindo?"</p><p> </p><p>'Não se vire!' Bai Yutang para Zhan Zhao de virar a cabeça: "Olhe aqui". Ele vira o espelho retrovisor.</p><p> </p><p>Do espelho retrovisor, Zhan Zhao vê que um Honda preto está atrás deles de 3 a 4 metros atrás. "Não vejo nada de errado ... seu instinto de novo?"</p><p> </p><p>'Eu sou treinado! Gato.' Bai Yutang levanta a sobrancelha para o cinto de segurança de Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>'O que você está pensando?' Zhan Zhao agarra o cinto de segurança, alarmado.</p><p> </p><p>"Você sabe qual é a diferença fundamental entre você e eu?" Bai Yutang sorri, ajeitando o espelho retrovisor no lugar. 'Você é um teórico, enquanto eu sou uma pessoa prática!' Ele pisa com força no acelerador. (Socorro um louco na estrada)</p><p> </p><p>O desempenho superior do Spyker C8 é imediatamente óbvio. Depois de ultrapassar vários veículos com facilidade, Bai Yutang reduz sua velocidade de volta ao original. Não muito tempo depois, o Honda preto aparece atrás deles novamente.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang levanta a sobrancelha para Zhan Zhao presunçosamente.</p><p> </p><p>"Isso foi realmente um sexto sentido animalesco." Zhan Zhao ajusta o espelho retrovisor novamente ao seu ângulo de visão. "Eu tenho o modelo do carro e o número da placa memorizada, você quer que alguém dê uma olhada?"</p><p> </p><p>"Definitivamente forjado". Bai Yutang coloca seus óculos de sol: "Espera aí, gato!"</p><p> </p><p>'O que você está tentando fazer?' Zhan Zhao agarra a alça do teto, "Talvez eles apenas gostem do seu carro e queiram tirar uma foto com ele".</p><p> </p><p>"Eu não entendo tal perseguição incompreensível."</p><p> </p><p>"Você está falando como se tivesse sendo perseguido o tempo todo." Zhan Zhao enrola os lábios e aperta o cinto de segurança.</p><p> </p><p>'De fato. Eu sou um cara muito popular! Bai Yutang enfatiza, "mas todos eles não têm bom senso".</p><p> </p><p>'O que você quer dizer?'</p><p> </p><p>"Eles devem saber que, mesmo na estrada, ninguém consegue acompanhar um piloto que pilota aviões de combate!" Bai Yutang bate com força no acelerador novamente.(Jesus....Pai nosso...)</p><p> </p><p>O ato de alta velocidade louca de Bai Yutang durou todo o caminho até a porta da prisão. Quando os dois saem do veículo, não há mais nada atrás deles.</p><p> </p><p>'Como é?' Bai Yutang ainda parece insatisfeito: "É assim que se deve dirigir!!"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao não se impressiona: 'Eu aconselho você a comprar mais seguros de vida. Sua ação mostra que você ainda gosta de ser impulso egocêntrico como foi durante seus dias de piloto. E isso prova mais uma vez que você está severamente inseguro de sua posição na sociedade.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang suspira, estende os dedos para Zhan Zhao para atrair sua atenção: - Olhe lá. Gato! Olhe ali.'</p><p> </p><p>Na frente deles, o portão da prisão está alto. Bai Yutang diz: 'Lá é onde estão os que você quer estudar. Vá gastar seu desejo excessivo de analisar as pessoas sobre eles. Pare de me tratar como seu rato de laboratório.</p><p> </p><p>'Você é um rato branco!' Zhan Zhao persegue Bai Yutang, entrando na prisão ao seu lado: "É o seu destino!"</p><p> </p><p>Nota de rodapé do tradutor:</p><p> </p><p>Concordo com Zhan Zhao, Yutang precisa ser estudado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Assassino dos Números 6: Prisão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A prisão nunca dará a ninguém uma sensação boa, mesmo que você a visite com frequência.</p><p> </p><p>Na sala de visitação especial, Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao finalmente encontram Wu Hao, que tem uma camisa de força parecida com um bolinho de arroz.</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao não parece um motorista de táxi de cinquenta anos, muito menos alguém mentalmente insano. Ele usa óculos para miopia e parece bastante calmo e composto. Se ele não estivesse usando uma camisa de força, alguém pensaria que ele é um professor ou um acadêmico.</p><p> </p><p>Ele caminha lentamente para a sala de visitas especiais e toma seu tempo para examinar os arredores antes de se sentar em frente à mesa. Ele olha para cima e começa a estudar Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang na frente dele.</p><p> </p><p>Seus olhos notam Bai Yutang primeiro, permanecem por um momento, antes de dizer em um ritmo deliberadamente lento: "... você é um bom policial."</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang mantém o olhar por um tempo e acena com a cabeça, "mas você não é um bom motorista".</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao ri e volta sua atenção para Zhan Zhao. Seu olhar permanece em Zhan Zhao por um longo período antes de finalmente balançar a cabeça em sinal de elogio: "... que bela obra de arte, você é o ser mais perfeito que já vi em toda a minha vida".</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao também estuda Wu Hao cuidadosamente durante o tempo em que Wu Hao o examina. Ele sorri depois de ouvir Wu Hao: 'Obrigado pelo seu elogio. Mas eu me sentiria muito mais feliz se você pudesse pensar em mim como uma pessoa.</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao se inclina para olhar mais de perto os olhos de Zhan Zhao: "Como duas lindas opalas de olhos de gato, a cor do âmbar ..."</p><p> </p><p>'Ei!' Bai Yutang estala os dedos para Wu Hao de lado, interrompendo a frase: "Sente-se!"</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao muda seu foco para Bai Yutang sem mover seu corpo: "Você cheira a um predador".</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang aponta para o assento atrás de Wu Hao: 'É melhor você se sentar agora e não mover um único músculo. Ou eu vou te mostrar como é um verdadeiro predador. (Jesus...Me mostra pls)</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao contorce a boca ligeiramente, mas ainda se senta obedientemente.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang abre o arquivo na mesa e segura as fotos na frente de Wu Hao: "Veja isso."</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao mantém sua postura ereta e olha para baixo para dar uma olhada nas fotos. Ele sorri significativamente.</p><p> </p><p>"Você não parece surpreso." Zhan Zhao afirma de repente.</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao levanta a sobrancelha casualmente, 'Surpreso? Não são apenas tatuagens comuns.</p><p> </p><p>"Quem te disse que são tatuagem", rebate Bai Yutang com uma risada: "Por que você não disse que foi pintado?"</p><p> </p><p>O sorriso de Wu Hao congela, mas depois ele se recupera e pergunta confuso: "Existe alguma diferença?"</p><p> </p><p>'Claro.' Zhan Zhao bate na mesa com o dedo: 'A tatuagem não pode ser lavada, diferente se usar tinta. Esses números estão em um local único e são do mesmo estilo. Qualquer um que veja pela primeira vez nunca pensaria neles como tatuagens primeiro.</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao fica em silêncio, mas ainda diz devagar: 'Desculpe. Na minha opinião, esses tipos de padrões azuis desenhados no corpo são todas tatuagens.</p><p> </p><p>Padrões? Bai Yutang olha para os olhos de Wu Hao: "Por que você disse que são padrões, não números?"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang não perde o breve pânico que passa pelos olhos de Wu Hao. Ele olha de volta para Zhan Zhao enquanto Zhan Zhao olha para ele; os dois trocam um olhar rápido.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang vira a cabeça para encarar Wu Hao com severidade: - Ouvi dizer que você está recebendo tratamento para seu distúrbio de personalidade múltiplas. Daqui a alguns dias, o juiz pedirá as avaliações dos psiquiatras. Se eles determinarem que você é de fato um doente mental, você não terá que ser preso pelo resto da vida, mas ser tratado em um hospital psiquiátrico.</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao parece confuso com a mudança repentina de tópicos e não pôde reagir. </p><p> </p><p>"Você tem medo de ir para a cadeia?" Zhan Zhao continua a questionar Wu Hao antes que ele pudesse reagir.</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao parece achar a pergunta divertida, 'Sentimento ao longo da vida. Alguém não teria medo?</p><p> </p><p>"Mas para você, há uma diferença." Zhan Zhao começa a sorrir: "Pedir a alguém com Transtorno Obsessivo-Compulsivo para ir para a cadeia é pior do que pedir a ele para morrer, não é?"</p><p> </p><p>O rosto de Wu Hao é drenado de cor imediatamente.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao se inclina contra a cadeira e diz: 'Você é uma pessoa muito composta. Regras e ordem são muito importantes para você. No entanto, não existem tais coisas na prisão. Existem apenas espaços estreitos. Ar poluído. Germes por toda parte. Câmeras de segurança. Você deve viver com muitos outros ...</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao começa a ficar nervoso depois de ouvir as palavras de Zhan Zhao. Ele começa a tremer um pouco, balançando a cabeça: 'Eles não podem ... Eu não vou ficar em uma prisão pelo resto da minha vida! Eu estou doente! Eu preciso de ajuda!'</p><p> </p><p>'Você está doente.' Zhan Zhao não vai deixar isso passar tão facilmente. 'Você tem TOC grave e a  misofobia, ansiedade, medo ... Você começará a ouvir uma voz no seu ouvidos. As pessoas parecem estar observando você de todos os cantos. Você pode até ver os germes começando a corroer sua saúde ... '</p><p> </p><p>"Não ... não ... eu não posso ir para a cadeia ... estou doente." Wu Hao grita histericamente e se esforça para se levantar. Bai Yutang pára os guardas da prisão que cobra com seus bastões de choque e chuta a mesa na frente dele. A mesa atinge Wu Hao no peito; ele cai de volta em sua cadeira imediatamente. A dor no peito faz com que ele tossir violentamente contra a mesa.</p><p> </p><p>'Começa a falar.' Bai Yutang diz friamente.</p><p> </p><p>Tosse.</p><p> </p><p>-Sobre o quê? Wu Hao dá mais uma luta fraca.</p><p> </p><p>'Você sabia?' Zhan Zhao se inclina: 'Eu sou um dos melhores psicólogos do país. Se eu fosse escrever uma avaliação psicológica para declarar que sua saúde mental está completamente bem. Adivinha se o juiz será afetado?</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao olha para Zhan Zhao com medo.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang empurra as fotos de volta para Wu Hao: "Você tem duas escolhas, ou nos conta tudo, ou vai para a cadeia pelo resto da vida".</p><p> </p><p>Como se já tivesse desistido, Wu Hao sacode a cabeça, "não posso ... não posso trair ... traidores serão punidos ..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Assassino dos Números 7: Mártir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O seguinte questionamento foi bem o suficiente. De acordo com Wu Hao, ele está trabalhando para seu 'Deus' e tudo que ele fez é por causa das instruções desse Deus.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang está desnorteado e não pôde deixar de dar uma olhada a Zhan Zhao: "Você tem certeza do que ele é?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao franze a testa e pergunta a Wu Hao: "Quem mais trabalha para o 'Deus' que você acabou de mencionar?"</p><p> </p><p>'Erm ... Reverendos, anjos ... e muitos filhos de Deus como eu.' Wu Hao está olhando ansioso.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang não conseguiu conter o riso: "Você quer dizer que trabalha para Jesus?"</p><p> </p><p>'Não!' Wu Hao balança a cabeça: "Eu não acredito em Jesus".</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao pensa por um momento e pergunta novamente: 'Parece que você tem uma hierarquia muito rígida. Como isso funciona exatamente?'</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao hesita por um segundo: "Deus dá a ordem, os reverendos são responsáveis pela recompensa e punição, os anjos cuidam das comunicações e os filhos de Deus realizam as missões".</p><p> </p><p>"E a missão que eles deram a você é bater nas pessoas com um carro?" Bai Yutang não se conteve, apenas perguntou.</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao acena com a cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu preciso de detalhes sobre os outros membros, incluindo o nome de seu Deus." Bai Yutang pega sua caneta e papel e se prepara para registrar os detalhes.</p><p> </p><p>"Não temos nomes, apenas números."</p><p> </p><p>'Números?' Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang trocam um olhar. Bai Yutang se levanta, anda atrás de Wu Hao e vira o ouvido de Wu Hao. Ele balança a cabeça para Zhan Zhao - nenhum número atrás das orelhas de Wu Hao.</p><p> </p><p>'Como você recebe as instruções?' Zhan Zhao continua perguntando. </p><p> </p><p>"Os anjos vão me procurar e me dá as missões e os detalhes relacionados."</p><p> </p><p>"E onde estão essas informações?" Bai Yutang pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>'Eles devem ser destruídos depois de ler'</p><p> </p><p>"Mas alguém como você, que possa ter alguma lembrança?" Zhan Zhao percebe a hesitação de Wu Hao.</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao suspira desanimado: "Eu ... eu os escondi na estante de livros em casa".</p><p> </p><p>"Última pergunta, qual é o seu número?" Zhan Zhao pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>114</p><p> </p><p>Quando os dois terminam o interrogatório e saem da prisão, o céu já ficou escuro.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang marca o número de Bao Zheng e fala com ele sobre o caso. Bao Zheng emite um mandado de busca imediatamente e envia Wang Chao com uma equipe para procurar o lugar de Wu Hao. Todos os materiais de papel devem ser devolvidos à SCI, a pedido de Bai Yutang.</p><p> </p><p>"Gato, jantar?" Bai Yutang pergunta quando ele fecha a porta do carro.</p><p> </p><p>'Hm ...' Zhan Zhao parece distraído.</p><p> </p><p>'Ei!' Bai Yutang acena com a mão na frente de Zhan Zhao, 'Terra para Zhan Zhao! O que você está pensando tanto?'</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao franze a testa: 'O comportamento de Wu Hao é um pouco como a dependência religiosa. Este caso pode ser mais complicado do que pensamos.</p><p> </p><p>"Na minha opinião, ele é completamente louco e esse grupo é provavelmente apenas um bando de malucos." Bai Yutang liga o carro: "O que você quer comer?"</p><p> </p><p>'Erm eu quero curry.' Zhan Zhao enfatiza então "feito por você". (Na verdade a tradutora usou Caril que também significa curry) </p><p> </p><p>"... seu estômago não está mais revirado?" Bai Yutang dá a Zhan Zhao um olhar assustado: 'Não acabe no hospital logo após a refeição. Gato ganancioso!</p><p> </p><p>'Então Macarrão com queijo.' Zhan Zhao considera, enfatiza novamente, "feito por você".</p><p> </p><p>"Gato idiota ... Você vai comprar então." Bai Yutang resmunga.</p><p> </p><p>'Sem problemas! Chef Bai! Zhan Zhao ajusta seu assento, agora satisfeito, e decide tirar uma soneca primeiro.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao têm seus próprios apartamentos, que são os estúdios atribuídos pelo departamento policial. Os dois podem ser semelhantes no trabalho, sendo excepcionalmente competentes em sua linha de trabalho. Mas eles não poderiam ser mais diferentes na vida, Bai Yutang ainda é insanamente capaz, enquanto Zhan Zhao é um completo fracasso. Para Bai Yutang, Zhan Zhao vai dá de cara com a parede enquanto caminha, bater em uma árvore enquanto dirige, explodir a cozinha quando cozinha e incendiar quando cozinha arroz . Assim, além de comer fora e ter entregas de comida, as refeições de Zhan Zhao são principalmente cuidadas por Bai Yutang, já que ele pode cozinhar como um chef com uma estrela Michelin, graças aos excelentes genes de sua mãe.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois chegam ao supermercado perto do prédio. Enquanto Zhan Zhao está entusiasticamente escolhendo mantimentos, o telefone de Bai Yutang de repente toca. Ele pega e desliga depois de 30 segundos. Ele tira as compras das mãos de Zhan Zhao e diz: "Chega de macarrão com queijo".</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang pega um pouco de pão e bebidas, coloca Zhan Zhao de volta no carro e vai direto para a prisão.</p><p> </p><p>No portão da prisão, eles se deparam com Gongsun Ce, que acabava de sair do carro com seu kit de ferramentas.</p><p> </p><p>Os três entram na prisão e vêem que Wu Hao está deitado no chão dentro da cela especial fechada. Ele já está morto e sangrando pela boca e nariz . Mas não há expressão de dor em seu rosto e suas mãos estão cruzadas em seu peito, parecendo está fazendo uma oração devotada.</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun entra para verificar a ferida, enquanto Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao questionam os guardas da prisão do lado de fora para obter detalhes. Gongsun chama-os depois de um minuto.</p><p> </p><p>Indo para a cela, eles vêem que Gongsun está segurando a cabeça de Wu Hao e virando as orelhas esquerdas. Um azul claro 114 é marcado atrás da orelha.</p><p> </p><p>Até a próxima...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Assassino dos Números 8: Médico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gongsun fez uma simples autópsia e deixou o celular para conversar com Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang.</p><p> </p><p>"Então?" Bai Yutang pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>-A morte é por veneno. Gongsun remove as luvas.</p><p> </p><p>'Poção?' Bai Yutang dá ao guarda da prisão ao lado dele um olhar: "Como ele conseguiu encontrar veneno aqui?"</p><p> </p><p>O guarda da prisão parece alarmado: 'Impossível. Ele estava de camisa de força o tempo todo quando estava fora da enfermaria e ninguém se aproximava dele.</p><p> </p><p>'Acalme-se.' Zhan Zhao conseguiu alguém para acalmar o agitado guarda da prisão e se virou para olhar para Bai Yutang: "E agora?"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang dá uma olhada ao redor: 'Esta é a ala especial. Está completamente fechado. No entanto, dei uma olhada no layout. Embora as celas estejam isoladas umas das outras, a passarela está conectada. Para chegar à cela de Wu Hao, você tem que passar pelas duas primeiras celas. No entanto, o problema é ...</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang faz uma pausa e continua em Zhan Zhao, 'As pessoas aqui são bem peculiares. Hora de você, o perito fazer seu trabalho.</p><p> </p><p>Wu Hao ficou na cela3 . Há apenas uma escada neste andar. Portanto, para chegar à cela de Wu Hao, é preciso passar pela cela 1 e na cela 2. </p><p> </p><p>Cela numero 1 detém um criminoso violento, Liu Chen, 39 anos de idade. Ele tem esquizofrenia grave, mania e desordem delirante. Mas se o homem na cela numero1 é um maníaco físico, então o da cela número 2 é um maníaco intelectual. Seu nome é Qin Jiaqi. Ele era um estudante de medicina que tem apenas 19 anos de idade, a acusação feita contra ele é um ataque ao seu companheiro de quarto enquanto dormia.</p><p> </p><p>Na sala de visitas especiais, Bai Yutang está desnorteada com os detalhes dos detentos.</p><p> </p><p>'Tsk Gato, é incrível que você ainda possa ficar desnorteado depois de lidar com todas essas pessoas o tempo todo.'</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao revira os olhos para ele: A maioria das pessoas tem algum tipo de discriminação contra aqueles que estão mentalmente doentes. No entanto, uma vez que eles são curados, eles ainda podem ser normais, assim como alguém que se recuperou de uma gripe.</p><p> </p><p>Assim que eles estavam conversando, a porta do quarto foi aberta. Um homem de meia idade e corpulento entra, as restrições de corpo inteiro dão uma indicação de sua periculosidade. </p><p> </p><p>Ele se move lentamente com suas pesadas restrições e assentos em frente a Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao. Ele olha para eles com os olhos escuros e começa a rir: - Vocês dois são mais bonitos do que as policiais sujos e fedorentos que venho vendo.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang acha que ele é um pouco mais santo do que Wu Hao: "Você é Liu Chen?"</p><p> </p><p>Liu Chen assente e fala antes que Bai Yutang pudesse abrir a boca novamente. - Vocês dois querem perguntar sobre o cara morto na cela 3, certo?</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang ficaram surpresos ao ouvir suas palavras. Liu Chen começa a rir de novo, ele continua: "Eu vi um médico passando".</p><p> </p><p>'Um médico?' Bai Yutang se anima imediatamente: Como ele é? Você já o viu antes?</p><p> </p><p>'Não.' Liu Chen balança a cabeça. Ele se inclina para frente e abaixa a voz secretamente: - Posso dizer que ele não é médico. Eu conheço todos os médicos aqui. Eu estou aqui há 8 anos, ainda estarei aqui no futuro. Este é o meu território.</p><p> </p><p>"Como você pode ter certeza de que ele não é apenas um novo médico?" Zhan Zhao pergunta de repente.</p><p> </p><p>Liu Chen ri novamente e aponta para o próprio nariz: 'Diferente! Ele tem um cheiro diferente!</p><p> </p><p>"Cheiro?" Bai Yutang repete, intrigado.</p><p> </p><p>'Sim!' Liu Chen acena com a cabeça em satisfação: "Todo mundo tem um cheiro diferente". Ele aponta para Bai Yutang, "Polícia". depois, em Zhan Zhao, "Especialista".</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao assente: 'Ok, e o médico? Como ele cheira?</p><p> </p><p>Liu Chen senta-se no banco sorrindo e aponta para si mesmo: "Ele cheira como eu - sangue". </p><p> </p><p>Depois que Liu Chen foi embora, Bai Yutang olha para Zhan Zhao seriamente e pergunta: 'Tem certeza de que ele é louco? Eu acho que ele é mais normal do que eu.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao não fala, mas em vez disso olha para Bai Yutang por um minuto, antes de finalmente dizer: "Então você finalmente percebeu que não é normal?"</p><p> </p><p>Raiva!!</p><p> </p><p>Assim que os dois estão prestes a começar uma nova rodada de brigas, a porta se abre e Qin Jiaqi da cela numero 2 entra. Ele obteve um tratamento muito melhor comparado a Liu Chen. Ele não tem restrições pesadas, nem mesmo uma camisa de força, apenas usando um uniforme listrado azul e branco padrão.</p><p> </p><p>Ele parece assustado, entra e se senta com cuidado, antes de olhar para Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang timidamente. Quando seus olhos se encontram com os de Bai Yutang, ele parece ter ficado assustado e abaixa a cabeça imediatamente. Depois de um tempo, ele olha de novo para Zhan Zhao, desta vez ele parece menos assustado e consegue sorrir timidamente para Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao sorri para ele de forma amigável, relaxando o corpo tenso de Qin Jiaqi ligeiramente.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang estava prestes a abrir a boca quando Zhan Zhao lhe deu uma olhada. Bai Yutang assente e fecha a boca, levanta-se para se retirar da linha de visão de Qin Jiaqi.</p><p> </p><p>'Qin Jiaqi?' Zhan Zhao começa a conversar com Qin Jiaqi sozinho.</p><p> </p><p>A partida de Bai Yutang parece ter relaxado completamente Qin Jiaqi. Ele balança a cabeça, mas dá uma olhada cuidadosa em Bai Yutang, que está de costas perto da porta, e abaixa a voz para perguntar a Zhan Zhao. ' ... ele vai fica com raiva?'</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao sorri: 'Não se preocupe, Jiaqi. Eu só quero fazer algumas perguntas e você vai me responder a verdade, está bem?</p><p> </p><p>'OK.' Qin Jiaqi acena com sinceridade</p><p> </p><p>'Esta tarde, você notou alguém especial passando pelo seu quarto?'</p><p> </p><p>Qin Jiaqi acena novamente.</p><p> </p><p>'Como era essa pessoa?'</p><p> </p><p>Qin Jiaqi fica nervoso de repente e gagueja, 'Sa..Satanás'.</p><p> </p><p>"Satanás?" Bai Yutang se vira de surpresa. Qin Jiaqi treme de medo imediatamente. Zhan Zhao dá a Bai Yutang um olhar furioso, Bai Yutang levanta as mãos em desculpas e se vira de imediato.</p><p> </p><p>'Jiaqi, você pode me descrever como o Satanás se parece?' Zhan Zhao suaviza sua voz.</p><p> </p><p>"Erm ..." Jiaqi assente, "Ele, ele usava branco, segurava ... segurando agulhas ... passou, muito rápido. Então ele voltou e ... fez um gesto.</p><p> </p><p>"Que tipo de gesto?"</p><p> </p><p>Qin Jiaqi coloca o dedo indicador contra os lábios e sussurra: "Shhh ..."</p><p> </p><p>Antes de Qin Jiaqi sair, ele aponta para Zhan Zhao e diz "Anjo", em seguida aponta para Bai Yutang pela porta e acrescenta: "Exorcista". antes de sair murmurando para si mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao fica chocado por um momento. Bai Yutang se vira e diz a ele, apontando para a porta: "Este aqui não é de modo algum sensato!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Assassino dos Números 9: Emboscada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang finalmente saem do portão da prisão às dez e meia.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang suspira alto: "Gato, podemos confiar nas palavras desses dois?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao encolhe os ombros: Ambos têm um transtorno delirante bastante grave, mas não tiveram a chance de conspirar com suas histórias. Portanto, as palavras deles devem ser confiáveis.</p><p> </p><p>"Então o assassino é o homem vestido de médico?" Bai Yutang diz furioso: 'Esta prisão inútil. Nem sequer tem câmeras de segurança na passarela! Se não, nem precisaríamos gastar tanto esforço.</p><p> </p><p>-O assassino é muito esperto. Há tantos guardas prisionais, mas ninguém o notou. Zhan Zhao esfrega os olhos: "Vamos pensar nisso depois que o relatório da autópsia de Gongsun chegar amanhã".</p><p> </p><p>Os dois descem as escadas em direção ao carro estacionado ao lado da estrada enquanto conversam. Assim que eles chegam à estrada, Bai Yutang vê um lampejo de luz do canto dos olhos. Algo parece estar se aproximando deles da escuridão ...</p><p> </p><p>'Gato!' Uma vez que Bai Yutang percebe que é um carro em alta velocidade, ele pula e empurra Zhan Zhao para baixo, rolando para frente. Quando ele levanta a cabeça novamente, o veículo já passou por eles e desapareceu na escuridão. Embora tudo tenha acontecido em um instante, Bai Yutang ainda conseguiu identificar o carro como o mesmo Honda preto que os estava perseguindo esta tarde.</p><p> </p><p>'Gato, você está bem?' Bai Yutang não tem tempo para refletir sobre isso, mas em vez disso, verifica Zhan Zhao por ferimentos.</p><p> </p><p>'Estou bem.' Zhan Zhao se levanta com a ajuda de Bai Yutang e vê que apenas suas mãos foram raladas. 'E quanto a você?' Ele olha para Bai Yutang ao lado dele.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang limpa a poeira e estende as mãos para mostrar que está bem. Ele estende a mão para puxar as mãos de Zhan Zhao para um olhar mais atento e vê que elas foram fortemente raladas. Ele franze a testa: "Vamos para o hospital primeiro"</p><p> </p><p>'Não há necessidade. É só um pequeno corte ... Zhan Zhao balança a cabeça em sinal de protesto.</p><p> </p><p>'Não há negociação!' Bai Yutang o puxa junto.</p><p> </p><p>Depois de um simples tratamento no hospital, é quase meia-noite quando Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang retornam ao apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao se senta no sofá da sala.</p><p> </p><p>Silêncio ... </p><p> </p><p>Silêncio ... </p><p> </p><p>Ele finalmente não aguentou mais e perguntou: "Por que você está no meu apartamento?"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang, que mastiga uma maçã e lê o jornal casualmente à sua frente, diz: "Para te proteger".</p><p> </p><p>-O que?</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao se levanta, pega o jornal e a maçã e tenta empurrá-lo para fora: - Quem precisa da sua proteção? Volte para o seu próprio apartamento. Eu quero dormir está noite, saia já!</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang agarra o sofá: 'Ei! Eu estou aqui para o seu próprio bem! E se algum psicopata vier atrás de você, seu nerd estaria morto antes que você possa gritar por ajuda! Se você acabar morto, o que ainda é bom, mas minha mãe e sua mãe me matariam vivo!</p><p> </p><p>'Você!' Zhan Zhao é tão louco que seu nariz se contorce de fúria, 'Como você sabe que estava indo para mim? Você é uma pessoa tão arrogante, quem sabe se você ofendeu alguém da máfia? Saia daqui! Não me traga para seus problemas!</p><p> </p><p>Um continua puxando, o outro se recusa a sair</p><p> </p><p>O cabo de guerra continuou até as doze e meia quando Zhan Zhao finalmente desiste. Ele é apenas um acadêmico, mas Bai Yutang era do exército. Acontece que a caneta não é mais poderosa que a espada. </p><p> </p><p>Primeira rodada, Zhan Zhao foi o derrotado.</p><p> </p><p>-Gato, me empresta sua roupa para dormir. Eu quero aquele com doraemon, não o da Hello Kitty. (a imagem da capa)</p><p> </p><p>Paciência</p><p> </p><p>-Gato, estou com tanta fome. Você tem macarrão instantâneo?</p><p> </p><p> Mais paciência</p><p> </p><p>-Você está planejando usar sua geladeira para esconder corpos? Por que é tão limpo?</p><p> </p><p> Se alguém tolera algo por um longo tempo, algo bom poderia sair disso</p><p> </p><p>-Gato, você tem algum filme para assistir? Eu quero assistir a um filme de terror.</p><p> </p><p>Insuportável!</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao que está tentando se preparar para suas aulas finalmente perdeu a paciência. Ele joga sua almofada em Bai Yutang: Volte para o seu apartamento! Assistir filme de terror no meio da noite? Você que é o maldito psicopata!</p><p> </p><p>Mais meia hora se passou quando terminaram a luta de travesseiros. Zhan Zhao agarra a camisa doraemon em irritação e vai tomar banho. Ele olha de volta para Bai Yutang, que está enterrado sob as almofadas: - Estou tomando banho primeiro. Aquele que se molhar depois, limpa o banheiro! </p><p> </p><p>Segunda rodada, Zhan Zhao venceu. </p><p> </p><p>Até o momento que Bai Yutang termina de usar o chuveiro e de limpar o banheiro, sai do banheiro na camisa hello Kitty, já é 02:00 da manhã.</p><p> </p><p>A luz da sala ainda está acesa. Zhan Zhao está segurando um pedaço de documento, a cabeça inclinada contra o sofá, dormindo profundamente. Bai Yutang chega para remover o papel da mão de Zhan Zhao gentilmente.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao parece estar dormindo profundamente. Sua respiração diminui, fazendo-o parecer particularmente suave. Bai Yutang suspira levemente, esta é a única vez em que o gato é mais dócil.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang levanta Zhan Zhao pelos joelhos e ombros, tenta com algumas dificuldades levá-lo para o quarto sem acordá-lo. Ele resmunga internamente, 'gato estúpido, é a sua verdadeira forma de pesos? Por que ele parece tão magro, mas na verdade é tão pesado? No entanto, seu equilíbrio é tão estável quanto possível.</p><p> </p><p>Ele coloca Zhan Zhao na cama, apaga a luz e vai dormir.</p><p> </p><p>Cinco minutos depois.</p><p> </p><p>Com um forte "baque", Bai Yutang é expulso da cama.</p><p> </p><p>Raiva!</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang pula para acender a luz noturna e se prepara para lutar com o gato, mas</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao está abraçando seu travesseiro, completamente adormecido. Exceto que esse homem normalmente gracioso tem uma postura extremamente pouco atraente quando dorme e ainda murmura durante o sono: "Rato idiota ... hmm ... terceira rodada ... eu venci ..." (Até no sono está disputando rsrsrs)</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang segura o travesseiro e se sente como maltratado ... por que isso está acontecendo ?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Assassino dos Números 10: Pistas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na manhã seguinte, Zhan Zhao, que foi totalmente recarregado, e Bai Yutang, que estava bocejando, entram juntos no departamento de polícia.</p><p> </p><p>"A propósito, por que você estava dormindo no chão ontem?" Zhan Zhao pergunta a Bai Yutang com curiosidade.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang retém sua fúria ...</p><p> </p><p>Eles encontram Zhang Long, Wang Chao e Ma Han, que estão carregando toneladas de papel na entrada.</p><p> </p><p>"Capitão!" Zhang Long olha para cima e vê Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>-Como vai? Os dois ajudam a carregar um pouco da carga e se dirigem para o elevador.</p><p> </p><p>Zhang Long sacode a cabeça: Temos uma tonelada de arquivos. As vítimas são tão diferentes umas das outras, não há nada particularmente importante. Mas nós trouxemos de volta todos os arquivos. Nós passaremos por eles nos próximos dias.</p><p> </p><p>"Wang Chao, você encontrou esses arquivos no lugar de Wu Hao?", Pergunta Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>Wang Chao sorri lamentavelmente: Foi totalmente esquisito. Quando chegamos ao seu lugar, o bombeiro já estava lá.</p><p> </p><p>"O quê?" Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang estão alarmados, "o lugar de Wu Hao pegou fogo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sim. Demorou meia hora para apagar o fogo. Entramos para dar uma olhada, todo o papel sumiu.</p><p> </p><p>"Só o papel está todo queimado?" Bai Yutang pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>-O especialista da Arson disse que é obviamente um fogo deliberado depois de dar uma olhada na cena. Os principais alvos eram estantes de livros, armários e escrivaninhas, aqueles lugares que costumam ser usados para guardar documentos em papel. Wang Chao dá de ombros: Nós revistamos o local depois. Encontramos alguns pedaços de papel e algumas cinzas de papel ... Ele mostra Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang dentro da caixa que ele estava segurando: Este é um presente para Jiang Ping. </p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao sorriem um para o outro: "Estes são o suficiente para que Jiang Ping jogue quebra-cabeças a tarde inteira".</p><p> </p><p>Saindo do elevador, eles dirigem-se rapidamente para o escritório da SCI.</p><p> </p><p>-Para onde Zhao Hu foi? Bai Yutang dá uma olhada no escritório, mas não consegue identificar Zhao Hu, Alguma coisa surgiu com o Honda preto que pedi para ele checar?</p><p> </p><p>-Nós já descobrimos, é um veículo roubado. Jiang Ping, que estava com a cabeça baixa em frente ao computador, olha para cima: O pessoal da unidade de trânsito acabou de ligar, ele desceu para pegar os arquivos.</p><p> </p><p>A porta do escritório se abre e Gongsun entra com uma expressão sombria.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang dão uma olhada em seu rosto e sabem que ele deve ter estado na sala de autópsia a noite toda.</p><p> </p><p>"Como foi?" Bai Yutang entrega seu próprio café ainda intocado.</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun zomba e aceita o café, "O cara é um psicopata total." Ele entrega a Bai Yutang a enorme pilha de relatórios de autópsia.</p><p> </p><p>"Rapazes! Hora da reunião. Bai Yutang chama todo mundo para a sala de reunião.</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun primeiro apresenta a causa de morte de Wu Hao, A determinação preliminar da causa da morte na prisão ontem foi por veneno, pois seu coração parou de funcionar sob circunstâncias não naturais. No entanto, não encontrei nenhuma toxina no estômago ou no sangue, embora tenha encontrado outra coisa.</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun pausa por um segundo e continua, "Petidina".</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang e o resto parecem confusos. -o que?</p><p> </p><p>-Demerol. Zhan Zhao franze a testa e olha para Gongsun, -Tem um efeito similar aos corpos humanos que a Morfina. No entanto, é menos eficaz do que a morfina em termos de alívio da dor e propriedades de anestesia, apenas cerca de 10% a 12,5% tão eficaz quanto a morfina. O Demerol é também uma droga fortemente regulada.</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun assente.</p><p> </p><p>"Narcóticos?" Bai Yutang olha para Gongsun, "Wu Hao não tem histórico de abuso de drogas, e se o Demerol é mais fraco em comparação com a Morfina, como poderia ter causado sua morte?"</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun continua a concordar: "É por isso que esse cara é um psicopata." Ele tira outra foto para mostrar a todos: "Este é o peito esquerdo da vítima, olhe para a região do coração."</p><p> </p><p>Todo mundo se reúne e percebe que, perto do topo do coração da vítima, há um ponto vermelho extremamente pequeno.</p><p> </p><p>"O que é isso?" Zhang Long está confuso.</p><p> </p><p>"Uma marca de agulha." Gongsun responde.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, eu entendi." Bai Yutang olha para Zhan Zhao, "Gato, você se lembra do louco numero 2 disse que o médico estava segurando uma agulha?</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao acena com a cabeça, Bai Yutang continua a perguntar a Gongsun: "Então o assassino enfia a agulha no coração de Wu Hao e injetou Demerol em seu coração?"</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun levanta os óculos com o dedo indicador: Sim. Uma dose de Demerol é suficiente para alguém morrer de insuficiência cardíaca em 5 minutos .</p><p> </p><p>Olhando ao redor, todo mundo parece perplexo.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao pega a foto: "Esse cara pode realmente ser um médico de verdade."</p><p> </p><p>-Eu também acho. Gongsun concorda, Mesmo que ele não seja médico. Ele deve estar em uma ocupação que possa ter acesso a esse tipo de droga controlada. Além da localização e da maneira como ele fez a injeção, ele deve ter sido treinado profissionalmente .</p><p> </p><p>A porta da sala de reunião se abre e Zhao Hu se apressa: - Capitão, o relatório está aqui.</p><p> </p><p>Ele entrega o relatório para Bai Yutang.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang abre o arquivo; é um formulário de registro para um veículo roubado. Ele lê por um momento antes que seu rosto endureça.</p><p> </p><p>"O que há de errado? Há algo errado com o carro? Zhan Zhao observa a mudança na expressão de Bai Yutang e pergunta apressadamente.</p><p> </p><p>"Não há problema com o carro." Bai Yutang sacode a cabeça, "Só que o local onde o carro foi roubado é um pouco peculiar."</p><p> </p><p>"Peculiar? O que você quer dizer? Zhan Zhao olha para ele com uma expressão perplexa.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang se vira para fixar os olhos em Zhan Zhao e diz em um tom grave raramente usado: "Foi roubado perto do portão norte da Universidade C."</p><p> </p><p>-Gato, se bem me lembro, você vai à universidade C dá aulas de psicologia toda semana, não é mesmo?</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao assente: "O portão norte fica do lado de fora do prédio do departamento de psicologia".</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang fecha o relatório, parecendo um pouco preocupado: O carro foi roubado onde você ensina. Estavam perseguindo você o dia todo ontem. Ele tentou atropelar você ontem à noite.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao sorri em resignação: "Parece ... Que realmente estavam vindo para mim."</p><p> </p><p>Nota de rodapé do tradutor:</p><p> </p><p>(1) Demerol: Demerol é o nome comercial de Pethidine / Meperidine . Outras leituras sobre a eficácia do Demerol vs Morphine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Assassino dos Números 11: Incerteza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depois de ouvir as palavras de Bai Yutang, todo mundo começa a se preocupar.</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto Zhan Zhao é um membro da SCI, mas ele não é um oficial de campo. Além disso, este caso tem sido tão problemático. Se essa organização realmente tem os olhos postos em Zhan Zhao, ele realmente estaria em perigo. Ao mesmo tempo, também é muito intrigante que a SCI tenha acabado de assumir este caso e nem mesmo tenha muitas pistas para continuar, por que o assassino já estaria em Zhan Zhao?</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao não parece tão preocupado, apesar da expressão solene de todos. Ele pergunta a Gongsun: "A propósito, Gongsun, você não terminou?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ..." Gongsun se recupera, dá uma olhada em Bai Yutang.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang acena para ele continuar.</p><p> </p><p>Eu também inspecionei os números atrás de Wu Hao e o resto das orelhas dos corpos. Eu finalmente descobri o que é. E é por isso que eu digo que o cara é o psicopata dos psicopatas! </p><p> </p><p>Todo mundo voltou sua atenção para Gongsun neste momento.</p><p> </p><p>"Todo mundo aqui comeu carne de porco antes, certo?" Gongsun pergunta sem contexto. Todos se olham confusos.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang acena com a cabeça: "Significado ...?"</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun continua: "Eu não sei se vocês já perceberam, mas a carne de porco após a inspeção geralmente tem algum tipo de marca de tinta azul que não pode ser lavada."</p><p> </p><p>                          <br/>Depois de ouvir as palavras de Gongsun, todo mundo deu um olhar de desgosto.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao franze a testa: "Não pode ser ..."</p><p> </p><p>"É!" Gongsun responde, resignado, "Eu verifiquei duas vezes, o componente químico é exatamente o mesmo. É o mesmo tipo de selo usado para carne de porco crua e corantes comestíveis! </p><p> </p><p>Esse cara é de fato desequilibrado. Ele está tratando pessoas como porcos? Bai Yutang tem um olhar contemplativo em seu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>"Capitão?" Wang Chao de repente grita: "É possível que o assassino venda porco?"</p><p> </p><p>                          <br/>Zhang Long engole seu cuspe, "Isso ... isso não parece provável."</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao balança a cabeça: Eu não acho que seja possível. Do jeito que o assassino age, ele tem algum grau de TOC, é cauteloso, um perfeccionista e uma aberração limpa. </p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang acena: Você tem um bom argumento. Mas isso também pode ser uma pista. Zhang Long, vá verificar onde pode comprar este tipo de carimbo e colorir amanhã. Wang Chao, verifique a fábrica de suínos e as fazendas de suínos.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Wang Chao parece pouco disposto: "Isso não é tão atraente ..."</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang olha para ele: É por isso que estou pedindo para você ir. Se você puder provar que ele é açougueiro, vou comprar um carro para você.</p><p> </p><p>"Mesmo? Capitão! Promete ?! Wang Chao foge alegre assim que termina suas frases.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao parece espantado: Rato branco? Você quis dizer isso?</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang encolhe os ombros: "Eu não disse que tipo de carro."</p><p> </p><p>Depois que a reunião terminar e todo mundo começar a sair. Zhan Zhao estava de pé quando Bai Yutang o agarra: "Vamos".</p><p> </p><p>"Vamos para onde?" Zhan Zhao dá-lhe um olhar perplexo.</p><p> </p><p>"Apenas siga-me e você saberá."</p><p> </p><p>Os dois entram no elevador, Bai Yutang aperta o botão para o 2 andar.</p><p> </p><p>Demon Boss in the Human World - Mojie Boss Zai Renjian [PT/BR] by madamewei<br/>My Ride, eu amo você. [Tradução PT/BR] DEGUSTAÇÃO by KhunPandexTeam<br/>Beloved Enemy (tradução PT-BR) by harootee<br/>Feng Mang I by harootee<br/>I Want to Be Your Man (Tradução PT-BR) by harootee<br/>Rebirth: The Professional Substitute - Zhiye Tishen [PT/BR] by madamewei</p><p>Zhan Zhao franze a testa: "Por que estamos indo para a sala de tiro?"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang o ignora, em vez disso, pergunta: "Você trouxe sua arma?"</p><p> </p><p>"... não." Zhan Zhao coloca as mãos nos bolsos.</p><p> </p><p>"Por quê?" Bai Yutang olha, "A agência lhe dando uma arma é para você carregá-la."</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao revira os olhos para ele: Eu tenho aulas esta tarde. Eu não poderia levar uma arma para a universidade.</p><p> </p><p>É exatamente porque você está indo para a universidade que precisa carregar sua arma. Eu já lhe disse para parar de ir todas essas aulas.</p><p> </p><p>"Você! Ensinar é o meu interesse!</p><p> </p><p>Eu acho que os alunos da sua turma são todas garotas, não é? Eles não estão lá para ouvir suas palestras, eles estão lá para olhar para você. Bai Yutang lança um olhar lateral.</p><p> </p><p>"Bai Yutang!" Zhan Zhao bufou: "Eu não estou falando com você por uma hora." Ele vira a cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>A porta do elevador se abre no nível subterrâneo. Os dois saem do elevador. Bai Yutang arrasta Zhan Zhao, que ainda está irritado com o alcance.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao entra na posição de tiro, usa seus protetores de ouvido, pega a arma e dispara uma bala inteira no alvo.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang, que está atrás dele está um pouco alarmado, ele tem a sensação de que Zhan Zhao está imaginando o alvo como ele.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao está realmente imaginando que o alvo é Bai Yutang, porque Bai Yutang estava certo.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao realmente gosta de ensinar em sala de aula e discutir teorias com seus alunos. No entanto, é como se algo tivesse entrado em seus alunos recentemente, especialmente as meninas, elas estão começando a lembrá-lo de uma certa criatura que uiva durante a lua cheia. O pior é que ele percebe que a porcentagem de meninas em sua classe começou a aumentar e a maioria delas não é de psicologia. Houve também aquela vez que alguém realmente perguntou se ele tem uma namorada.</p><p> </p><p> Loucura!</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang aperta o botão e move a folha de alvo para frente. Ele dá uma olhada e precisa respirar fundo - seis tiros disparados, mas há apenas três buracos na folha de destino.</p><p> </p><p>"Gato Zhan!" Bai Yutang ruge: "Como você passou no seu teste de tiro naquela época?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao olha para longe, pensa consigo mesmo: "Não estou falando com você por uma hora."</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang está furioso e continua a gritar: Lembro-me de ter dado a você treinamentos especiais! Você tinha bons objetivos naquela época.</p><p> </p><p>Foi assim que passei. Zhan Zhao continua a pensar sozinho.</p><p> </p><p>Irritado. Bai Yutang estende a mão na frente de Zhan Zhao e avança o relógio por uma hora, "fale!"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao dá-lhe um olhar e finalmente abre a boca: "Eu não pratiquei depois disso ..."</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang cerra os dentes: Você sabe que alguém que carrega arma de fogo, mas não pode atirar, é como alguém dirigindo sem o volante. Leva as pessoas mortas.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao sabe que ele está errado aqui, murmura: "Então eu paro de carregá-lo ..."</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang respira fundo e coloca a folha de alvo de volta no lugar. Ele remove a arma de Zhan Zhao e coloca-a na mesa. Ele então se inclina para recuperar uma pistola de bolso escondida perto do tornozelo, "Use isso".</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao aceita a pistola e observa de surpresa: Remington M10? </p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang está espantado: "Você é um péssimo atirador, mas conhece suas armas de fogo".</p><p> </p><p>"Bai Yutang, você está em posse ilegal de armas de fogo!" Zhan Zhao aponta para o nariz.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu tenho uma licença de arma de fogo do governo." Bai Yutang esclarece: "Eu sou um policial."</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao acena a arma, Esta arma não pode ser comprada neste país! Seu irmão deu isso para você?</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang coça a cabeça: "Sim"</p><p> </p><p>Seu irmão ganha muito dinheiro. Ele não está no negócio de armas de fogo, não é? Zhan Zhao pergunta em tom abafado: Ou seu irmão é fã de filmes de ação e quer transformá-lo no James Bond? </p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang está exasperado: "Segure-o corretamente".</p><p> </p><p>Depois de tirar sarro de Bai Yutang um pouco, Zhan Zhao já se sente muito melhor. Ele levanta a arma obedientemente e aponta ...</p><p> </p><p>"Espere." Bai Yutang chama. Ele caminha atrás de Zhan Zhao e segura a mão na parte de trás para ajudá-lo a mirar: "Olhos para a frente, aperte o gatilho, os olhos e o alvo em uma linha."</p><p> </p><p>Na próxima rodada, todas as seis balas atingiram o alvo.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao se vira, convencido: "Eu sou de fato um gênio."</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang assume sua arma e remove o clipe para recarregar as balas: "É porque o instrutor é bom."</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao pega a arma de treinamento que ele estava usando anteriormente: "Olhos para a frente, pressione o gatilho, os olhos e o alvo em uma linha."</p><p> </p><p>Depois de disparar, quatro buracos, dois não conseguiram acertar o alvo</p><p> </p><p>Rato branco! Zhan Zhao diz ressentido: Eu entendo agora. Você é um bom atirador porque sua arma é boa!</p><p> </p><p>"Ser bom em tiro não tem nada a ver com a arma."</p><p> </p><p>"Claro que sim. Aquele que você me deu é mais leve.</p><p> </p><p>Isso é porque o seu básico não é sólido e seus braços não têm força. Eu lhe disse para se exercitar desde muito tempo atrás.</p><p> </p><p>"É definitivamente relacionado com a arma!"</p><p> </p><p>Não.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim."</p><p> </p><p>Não</p><p> </p><p>Assim que os dois estão prestes a começar outra rodada de brigas sem sentido do dia, Bai Yutang de repente para. Ele parece ter pensado em algo e começa a murmurar, "relacionado ... não relacionado ..."</p><p> </p><p>"O que há de errado com você?" Zhan Zhao acena com a mão na frente de Bai Yutang e tenta recuperar sua atenção.</p><p> </p><p>"Gato, eu só pensei em algo." Bai Yutang abaixa a arma e se senta na mesa ao lado do local de tiro, "O carro foi roubado quase meio mês atrás. SCI e este caso só foram estabelecidos por alguns dias. Talvez este carro esteja vindo para você, mas não tem nenhuma relação com este caso?</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao fica atordoado por um segundo e considera: "Sim ... é possível".</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang pergunta de repente: "Você tem aulas esta tarde, certo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sim."</p><p> </p><p>"Eu vou com você."</p><p> </p><p>Por que?"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang enfia a Remington nas mãos de Zhan Zhao, para investigação.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Assassino dos Números 12: Universidade C Departamento de Psicologia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Após o almoço, Bai Yutang leva Zhan Zhao ao portão norte da Universidade C.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois saem do carro e Bai Yutang examina ao redor perto do portão norte.</p><p> </p><p>"Rato! Eu estou indo para a aula. Você faz sua coisa. Zhan Zhao pega suas anotações e caminha em direção ao prédio.</p><p> </p><p>"Espere!" Bai Yutang se agarra a ele, "Vamos juntos."</p><p> </p><p>O que!</p><p> </p><p>"Para quê?"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang sorri inocentemente: Você ensina psicologia criminal, certo? Já que eu sou um bom detetive, posso ensinar algumas coisas aos seus alunos também .</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao estreita os olhos para ele: "Você suspeita dos meus alunos?"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang continua a sorrir sem falar. Ele coloca os braços ao redor do ombro de Zhan Zhao e o puxa para o interior. "Em geral, aqueles que não se parecem com o criminoso, são mais propensos a ser o criminoso."</p><p> </p><p>Este é seu instinto falando de novo? Eu pensei que o trabalho da polícia é tudo sobre as evidências? Eu estou no campo da ciência, não na linha de escrever histórias de detetive! Zhan Zhao bate a mão de Bai Yutang, Patas fora! </p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang está acostumado a mexer com Zhan Zhao assim o tempo todo, então ele não acha isso estranho. No entanto, aos olhos de outra pessoa, os dois estão se empurrando, com Bai Yutang parecendo presunçoso, enquanto Zhan Zhao parece ofendido.</p><p> </p><p>"Dr. Zhan!"</p><p> </p><p>Uma voz chama logo atrás dos dois: "Você precisa de ajuda?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang vira a cabeça, um jovem de óculos e carregando alguns livros está de pé atrás deles e olhando para Bai Yutang com cautela.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang sorri indiferente.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao percebe que é seu aluno da psicologia, Li Feifan. Ele aperta a mão apressadamente para explicar: Erh não. Este é o meu amigo."</p><p> </p><p>"Eu vejo." Li Feifan acena, mas ainda dá a Bai Yutang um olhar duvidoso antes de ir para a sala de aula.</p><p> </p><p>"Seu aluno?" Bai Yutang pergunta enquanto observa novamente Li Feifan.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim". Zhan Zhao acena com a cabeça, "Seu nome é Li Feifan. Ele é o representante de classe da turma de psicologia 1. Seus resultados são muito bons e ele conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos completa no ano passado. </p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang acena com expressão significativa.</p><p> </p><p>"O que é isso? Tem algo de errado com ele? Zhan Zhao pergunta.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang se inclina e sussurra nos ouvidos de Zhan Zhao, sorrindo: Ele está nos observando há quase dez minutos desde que saímos do carro. Ele deveria saber que nós viemos juntos.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao encara Bai Yutang, surpreso: Sério?</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang encolhe os ombros: "Há muitos outros que nos observam".</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto Zhan Zhao ainda está processando esta frase, gritos altos soam acima dele. O tom é tão alto que Zhan Zhao olha puramente por reflexo - e vê que quase todas as garotas do prédio são espremidas em frente à janela e olhando para Bai Yutang e para ele animadamente.</p><p> </p><p>Diz-se que uma mulher é como duzentos patos, então neste caso este edifício tem pelo menos um milhão de patos. Seus gritos estão atraindo a atenção de todo o campus.</p><p> </p><p>"Professor ... seu namorado é tão gostoso!"</p><p> </p><p>Depois de ouvir o que a garota de psicologia mais alta está gritando, o rosto de Zhan Zhao fica branco em fúria. O pior é que Bai Yutang tira os óculos escuros e dá às meninas um sorriso encantador.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhhhh!" Os tons dos gritos subiram ainda mais.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao arrasta Bai Yutang, que parece estar se divertindo no prédio da psicologia.</p><p> </p><p>HAHA Bai Yutang está rindo, Gato, seus alunos são realmente algo fora deste mundo.</p><p> </p><p>Cala a boca! O rosto de Zhan Zhao ficou vermelho, Saia daqui, rato branco! Como posso vir aqui e ensinar no futuro? </p><p> </p><p>HAHA acho que você deveria parar de dá aulas. É muito engraçado para Bai Yutang, que riu até chiar, Essas garotas são mais assustadoras do que seus pacientes.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao aperta os dentes e pensa em pegar sua arma, mas ouve uma bronca fria e severa atrás deles, "Dr. Zhan!"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao franze a testa ao som da voz. Ele se vira e realmente vê os dois que ele estava pensando em ficar atrás deles.</p><p> </p><p>Professor Xu. Dr. Zhang. Zhan Zhao cumprimenta os dois em constrangimento.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang olha mais de perto os dois. O professor Xu é um homem de pouco mais de cinquenta anos. É careca e tem um forte visual acadêmico. Atrás de seus óculos de alto degrau, seus pequenos olhos estão fixos no Zhan Zhao. Seu rosto magro tem desagrado escrito por toda parte.</p><p> </p><p>O outro homem que é mais novo é o Dr. Zhang. Ele está em seus quarenta anos, tem um rosto de bebê e parece bastante gentil. Ele vê que Zhan Zhao os cumprimentou e sorri de volta em resposta. "Dr. Zhan". Então acena para Bai Yutang educadamente.</p><p> </p><p>"Dr. Zhan, você esqueceu que lugar é este?" O professor Xu que está franzindo o lábio pergunta asperamente.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao sorri desconfortavelmente, mas não responde, enquanto a expressão de Bai Yutang começa a mudar.</p><p> </p><p>O Dr. Zhang, que está por trás do professor Xu, diz apressadamente: "Dr. Zhan, acho que sua aula está prestes a começar".</p><p> </p><p>De fato. Zhan Zhao murmura seus tchau e tenta fugir. No entanto, o professor Xu não parece querer deixar passar. Ele diz cruelmente: Como professor, uma parte é ter o conhecimento acadêmico, mas a outra parte é ter a ética de um professor. Não faça coisas que são vergonhosas em um lugar sagrado como escolas .</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao estava tentando sair com Bai Yutang, que começou a parecer um pouco irritado. Depois de ouvir essas palavras do professor Xu, ele para. Mesmo para um homem equilibrado como Zhan Zhao, palavras humilhantes como essas ainda são difíceis de engolir.</p><p> </p><p>Assim que ele estava prestes a fazer suas réplicas, Bai Yutang, além dele, de repente perguntou: "Professor, que tipo de coisas vergonhosas você está falando exatamente aqui?"</p><p> </p><p>Professor Xu fica assustado momentaneamente. </p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang continua: "Eu não sei se você quis dizer algo assim." Ele puxa Zhan Zhao, que ainda está em um torpor próximo e se inclina para beijá-lo. </p><p> </p><p>Entre os gritos estridentes das garotas, um beijo francês exemplar de Bai Yutang fez com que a pressão sanguínea do professor Xu aumentasse com sucesso e provocou um ataque cardíaco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Assassino dos Número 13: Tragédia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depois de um beijo longo e fumegante, Bai Yutang solta Zhan Zhao, cujo cérebro obviamente está em curto circuito. O professor Xu ao lado está agarrado com força ao peito e mal consegue ficar de pé. O Dr. Zhang, parecendo completamente envergonhado, encontra o remédio no bolso do professor Xu: Professor, vamos para a enfermaria descansar um pouco. Ele acena para Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang antes de apressadamente apoiar o professor Xu.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang se sente excepcionalmente presunçoso com a imagem dos dois saindo desajeitadamente. -É só que ... tem uma aura assassina atrás dele ?!</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang sente um vento forte vindo de trás dele, ele abaixa a cabeça reflexivamente a tempo de as notas da aula e vários livros passarem acima de sua cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>Assim como ele estava pensando, o que estava próximo, ele sente outro golpe hostil vindo em sua direção. Ele para por puro instinto e percebe que é o punho de Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>"Como ... como?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao está tremendo de fúria. Uma de suas mãos foi apertada firmemente por Bai Yutang enquanto a outra mão está esfregando sua própria boca com força. Ele ataca: Bai! Yu! Tang!"</p><p> </p><p>Olhando para Zhan Zhao em uma expressão assassina, Bai Yutang engole nervosamente: "Calma ... Acalme-se ... eu ... eu estava tentando ajudá-lo."</p><p> </p><p>"Besteira!" Zhan Zhao está tão louco que esqueceu que é um acadêmico respeitado, "vou matar você hoje e fazer um favor ao mundo!"</p><p> </p><p>merda</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang vê que Zhan Zhao está tentando chutá-lo e imediatamente salta para o lado, "Gato, você está tentando acabar com a minha linha da família?"</p><p> </p><p>Infelizmente, o único pensamento na mente de Zhan Zhao agora é "matá-lo".</p><p> </p><p>"Ainda há seu irmão, sua linhagem vai ficar bem!" Ele lança outro soco. Mas desde que Zhan Zhao aprendeu todas as técnicas de luta de Bai Yutang, ele não pode machucar Bai Yutang.</p><p> </p><p>A visão do rato branco esquivando-se para a esquerda e para a direita sem poder machucá-lo, está deixando Zhan Zhao ainda mais furioso. De repente, ele lembra que no bolso, há a Remington que Bai Yutang deu a ele esta manhã e para de tentar socar Bai Yutang instantaneamente.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang está aliviado, pensando que Zhan Zhao se acalmou. Assim como ele quer dizer algo para aplacar Zhan Zhao, ele vê que Zhan Zhao sorri para ele friamente e enfiou a mão no bolso do terno.</p><p> </p><p>Dentro do bolso dele está</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang, horrorizado, imediatamente prende Zhan Zhao em seus braços para impedi-lo de tirar a arma. Zhan Zhao já conseguiu segurar a pistola, mas ele foi trancado por Bai Yutang e não conseguiu soltar os braços. Ele chuta a perna de Bai Yutang em indignação: Me larga. Eu tenho sete balas na pistola e mais sete no meu bolso!</p><p> </p><p>Por que você tem tantas balas? Para lutar em guerras? Bai Yutang segura Zhan Zhao e o arrasta para o corredor e para longe do salão lotado.</p><p> </p><p>Para usá-los todos em você! Eu vou atirar em você em uma malha! Zhan Zhao continua lutando, recusando-se a deixá-lo ir.</p><p> </p><p>"Mesmo? É só um beijo. Se você sentir que foi aproveitado, pode me beijar de volta! Bai Yutang acrescenta óleo ao fogo.</p><p> </p><p>Quem quer beijar você. Você é um idiota! Como posso vir ensinar no futuro! Eu nunca mais estou falando com você!</p><p> </p><p>"Eu estava ajudando você a dar um troco neles!"</p><p> </p><p>Dá o troco neles sua cabeça! Você está me causando mais sofrimentos!</p><p> </p><p>"Há outra razão!"</p><p> </p><p>"O que?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eu não posso te dizer agora."</p><p> </p><p>"Por quê?"</p><p> </p><p>"Só sei que há uma razão para isso."</p><p> </p><p>"Diga-me agora!"</p><p> </p><p>"Me dê a pistola primeiro."</p><p> </p><p>"Diga-me primeiro!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pistola primeiro!"</p><p> </p><p>"Conversa!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pistola!"</p><p> </p><p>                          <br/>"Não! Se eu não te matar agora, nunca ficarei em paz.</p><p> </p><p>Impulso é o diabo! Gato!"</p><p> </p><p>Só você pode ser o impulsivo e eu não posso?!</p><p> </p><p>"É contra a lei matar alguém!"</p><p> </p><p>"Eu não estou assassinando uma pessoa, estou matando um verme!"</p><p> </p><p>"Como eu mudei de rato para vermes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Você não merece ser um mamífero!"</p><p> </p><p>Assim como este argumento está indo para lugar nenhum, algo cai da janela de cima e bate no chão com um baque surdo.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos param em choque, o argumento esquecido.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu vi errado?" Bai Yutang ficou boquiaberta com Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao balança a cabeça em descrença.</p><p> </p><p>Do lado de fora do prédio, os estudantes gritam em pânico.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois saem do prédio o mais rápido que podem. Embora tenha sido apenas por um segundo, mas eles ainda o viram claramente - foi uma pessoa que caiu.</p><p> </p><p>Quando saem correndo do prédio, avistam uma pessoa deitada no campo vazio em frente ao prédio. Ele quase foi achatado, mas a partir de sua roupa e aparência, eles ainda podem identificar - essa pessoa é Li Feifan que eles conversaram na porta da universidade há pouco tempo.</p><p> </p><p>É uma sensação completamente diferente de ver o corpo de um estranho e o corpo de alguém que você conhecia. Zhan Zhao não pôde reagir momentaneamente porque é um estudante dele que morreu. Sua boca se abre, mas não consegue pronunciar uma palavra.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang recebe a segurança para chamar a polícia e manter a cena do crime. Ele então olha para o topo do prédio do departamento de psicologia.</p><p> </p><p>O prédio do departamento de psicologia tem mais de dez andares, mas Bai Yutang, que tem a visão superior de um piloto, percebe que a cerca de proteção no telhado está solta.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se vira e corre para o prédio. Ele não se incomodou em esperar pelo elevador, mas correu até o último andar.</p><p> </p><p>A porta do telhado está trancada por dentro. Sentindo-se desconfiado, Bai Yutang sacou sua arma, chutando a porta de metal e deslizando para o telhado com cautela. Anos no exército aperfeiçoaram seus sentidos ao extremo, no momento em que ele está no telhado, ele está instintivamente seguro de que não há mais ninguém aqui. Depois de fazer uma volta ao redor do telhado, na verdade é o caso.</p><p> </p><p>Ele guarda a arma e verifica as cercas quebradas.</p><p> </p><p>A quebra na cerca é lisa feita pelo homem! Isso significa que a morte de Li Feifan não é um suicídio ou um acidente, mas um assassinato. Ele deveria ter trancado a porta, mas o que ele está fazendo no telhado neste momento, em vez de ir para a aula?</p><p> </p><p>Assim como ele está processando esses pensamentos problemáticos, ele vê Zhan Zhao andando para o corpo e remove o celular do corpo com um guardanapo de papel.</p><p> </p><p>Mesmo estando tão longe, Bai Yutang ainda pode sentir o desconforto de Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>Ele pega o telefone rapidamente e chama Gongsun para pedir-lhe para trazer o time. Ele então desce as escadas.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao está sentado no canteiro de flores perto do corpo e olhando para o celular em sua mão, pensativo.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang se aproxima: "Como você está?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao passa o telefone, Bai Yutang olha para baixo para ver três números, 1, 3, 5 na tela.</p><p> </p><p>Para sua surpresa, o papel de parede da tela é a foto de Zhan Zhao. É óbvio que a foto foi tirada em segredo. Na foto, Zhan Zhao está sorrindo enquanto sai de um carro.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang percebe que Zhan Zhao está franzindo os lábios, seus olhos cheios de tristeza e confusão.</p><p> </p><p>Ele estende a mão para puxar Zhan Zhao. Ele deixa Zhan Zhao se inclinar contra ele e acaricia seu ombro gentilmente em busca de conforto.</p><p> </p><p>Está tudo bem, gato. Vai ficar tudo bem."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Assassino dos Números 14: Li Feifan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Não demorou muito para que os carros da polícia chegassem em frente ao prédio do departamento de psicologia da Universidade C, Gongsun e o resto da equipe saíam do carro. A linha policial é rapidamente montada em volta do corpo e a segurança do campus está acalmando com a multidão de estudantes. A cena do crime foi contida de forma ordenada, mas toda a universidade ainda está em alvoroço.</p><p> </p><p>Um estudante perfeito como Li Feifan cai para a morte do telhado em plena luz do dia certamente tornaria a universidade pelo menos parcialmente responsável. Além disso, a polícia classificando o caso como assassinato perturbou toda a universidade.</p><p> </p><p>Os funcionários da universidade ordenaram uma suspensão de um dia de aulas para cooperações com o trabalho policial.</p><p> </p><p>Os membros do SCI se dividiram em grupo para chegar ao trabalho. Wang Chao está coletando amostras com alguns técnicos no telhado; Zhang Long e Xu Qing estão entrevistando o colega de quarto de Li Feifan; Ma Han está fazendo uma viagem ao dormitório de Li Feifan; Gongsun e Zhao Hu estão fazendo a autópsia no local e entrevistas com testemunhas oculares.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang puxa Zhan Zhao de lado para a van de trabalho de campo da SCI; dois deles se sentam frente a frente.</p><p> </p><p>"O que você quer?" Zhan Zhao olha para Bai Yutang, que está usando uma expressão séria em frente a ele.</p><p> </p><p>"Se sentindo melhor?"</p><p> </p><p>"Eu estou bem." Zhan Zhao murmura, virando o rosto.</p><p> </p><p>"Então, qual é o seu relacionamento com Li Feifan?" Bai Yutang pergunta brincando.</p><p> </p><p>"O que você está tentando dizer?" Zhan Zhao salta imediatamente.</p><p> </p><p>Você pode não se irritar tão facilmente? Bai Yutang puxa Zhan Zhao de volta para seu assento rapidamente, O que eu quis dizer foi o quanto você sabe sobre ele? Qualquer coisa sobre ele que você possa ter notado? Ele disse algo especial para você?</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao franze a testa em concentração e recorda: Nada particularmente digno de nota. Tudo o que sei é que ele é um bom aluno. Ele vinha a todas as minhas palestras e fazia perguntas com bastante frequência.</p><p> </p><p>"Que tipo de perguntas?"</p><p> </p><p>"Apenas material acadêmico, nada de especial."</p><p> </p><p>"Então você sabe quando esta foto foi tirada?" Bai Yutang pergunta, segurando a foto.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao balança a cabeça em desespero: "Não me lembro de jeito nenhum".</p><p> </p><p>"1, 3, 5. Esses números?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao suspira: "Eu não sei"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang suspira também: Quero dizer, gato, esse cara pula do prédio segurando o telefone que tem sua foto. Com certeza parece que ele se matou por amor.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao arregala os olhos: Rato branco! Agora não é hora de piadas.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang esfrega as sobrancelhas de Zhan Zhao com os dedos: Eu só quero que você relaxe um pouco. Não fique tão tenso. (ahhh fofo)</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao revira os olhos para ele depois de ouvir isso e se inclina para trás contra o assento, Eu realmente não tenho uma única pista neste momento. Mas eu acho que ele estava tentando me dizer alguma coisa.</p><p> </p><p>didididi ...</p><p> </p><p>O telefone de Bai Yutang de repente toca. Ele pega, é Ma Han.</p><p> </p><p>Capitão, encontramos algumas coisas no dormitório de Li Feifan. Você tem que vir ver isso.</p><p> </p><p>"O que você achou?" Bai Yutang pode dizer que Ma Han parecia ansioso.</p><p> </p><p>Não sei explicar exatamente pelo telefone. Apenas venha e dê uma olhada. Oh yah, peça ao Dr. Zhan para vir também.</p><p> </p><p>Demon Boss in the Human World - Mojie Boss Zai Renjian [PT/BR] by madamewei<br/>My Ride, eu amo você. [Tradução PT/BR] DEGUSTAÇÃO by KhunPandexTeam<br/>Beloved Enemy (tradução PT-BR) by harootee<br/>Feng Mang I by harootee<br/>I Want to Be Your Man (Tradução PT-BR) by harootee<br/>Rebirth: The Professional Substitute - Zhiye Tishen [PT/BR] by madamewei</p><p>Desligando, os dois correm imediatamente.</p><p> </p><p>Li Feifan morava no prédio residencial de pós-graduação no campus leste. Por causa de sua boa nota, a escola lhe concedeu o apartamento de estúdio mais luxuoso. O edifício é novo, bem decorado e bem equipado com várias instalações. Li Feifan vive no terceiro andar, primeira unidade na ala leste, sala 301.</p><p> </p><p>Entrando em seu quarto, a primeira coisa que alguém notaria é que ele está extremamente limpo. Embora já existam vários oficiais coletando evidências na sala, mas a janela polida, o chão imaculado, as estantes bem arrumadas faz com que pareça mais um quarto de hotel do que um dormitório de um jovem estudante solteirão.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao entram no quarto e vêem que Ma Han está de cócoras ao lado da cama. Há uma dúzia de álbuns de fotos espessos na cama.</p><p> </p><p>Percebendo a entrada dos dois, Ma Han se levanta. Na mão dele, há uma caixa de papel.</p><p> </p><p>"Dê uma olhada nestes primeiros." Ele entrega um par de álbuns de fotos para Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois abrem com cautela e ficam imediatamente estupefatos. O álbum de fotos está cheio de fotos de Zhan Zhao, cada uma delas rotulada com data. Há fotos para quase todos os dias. Mais de uma dúzia de álbuns, milhares de fotos, algumas delas remontam a um ano atrás.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang fecha o álbum depois de folhear algumas páginas, ele repreende: Foda-se. Psicopata."</p><p> </p><p>Também é bastante alarmante para Zhan Zhao, "Ele ... ele estava me perseguindo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Por um ano!" Bai Yutang dá um tapinha no ombro de Zhan Zhao, resignando-se: "Gato, você realmente é alguma coisa. Alguém está perseguindo você há um ano e você não percebeu nada. </p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao olha para ele. </p><p> </p><p>Ma Han sorri de lado: Não é tão incomum. Todas essas fotos são tiradas de muito longe, pessoas normais nunca teriam notado .</p><p> </p><p>Oh? Como você sabe disso? Bai Yutang pergunta com interesse.</p><p> </p><p>Ma Han coça a cabeça: Quando eu estava com as Tropas Voadoras do Tigre (1), eu tive treinamentos nessa área. Olhe para essas fotos, o primeiro plano em algumas das fotos estão desfocadas, isso significa que elas são filmadas usando uma câmera com zoom alto. Ele tira algumas fotos para mostra Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao, Ele tem pelo menos cem metros longe. Mas o que achei estranho é que esse cara usou o posicionamento para atirar.</p><p> </p><p>"Colocação de ferramenta de corte?"</p><p> </p><p>Como a distância é tão grande, normalmente, se uma pessoa quiser tirar fotos, elas não mudariam muito o ângulo de filmagem, elas apenas usariam o que está na vista. No entanto, se alguém fosse cortado, ele precisaria se mover para encontrar a melhor posição para o corte. Ele aponta para a cabeça, aqui e em seu coração, aqui .</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang dão uma olhada mais de perto nas fotos e ficam surpresos ao perceber que, na verdade, em todas as fotos, há pelo menos um posicionamento de tiro adequado.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang pergunta a Ma Han, indeciso: "Ele foi treinado profissionalmente?"</p><p> </p><p>Ma Han acena com a cabeça: Ele não tirou essas fotos para propósitos de corte, mas uma vez que você tenha adquirido um hábito, é difícil se livrar dele. Tenho certeza de que ele não é um amador!</p><p> </p><p>Bom trabalho! Bai Yutang dá um tapinha no ombro de Ma Han, Esta é uma boa pista. Você é o especialista, acompanhe isso.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim!" Ma Han responde quase timidamente. Ele abre a caixa que estava segurando e entrega: "E estes!"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan e Bai se inclinam para ver mais de perto e percebem que também são fotos de Zhan Zhao. No entanto, Zhan Zhao não está mais no centro da foto, porque o foco da câmera está em um Honda preto.</p><p> </p><p>"Este carro?" Zhan Zhao olha para Bai Yutang.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang acena: "Sim, é esse carro." Ele olha para as fotos novamente, pensativo: "Gatp, eu acho que ele estava tentando dizer-lhe uma coisa. Ele estava tentando lhe dizer que você está em perigo.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao aceita as fotos, o carro nas fotos é circulado em vermelho. É óbvio que o carro entrou na atenção de Li Feifan quando ele estava perseguindo Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang coloca as fotos de volta na caixa, "Leve Jiang Ping para fazer análises sobre as fotos quando você voltar, ver se alguma coisa útil aparece."</p><p> </p><p>"Não admira que ele estava olhando para você tão ansiosamente." Bai Yutang encolhe os ombros, "Eu acho que ele estava com medo de que você estevesse em perigo."</p><p> </p><p>"Por que você acha que ele foi para o telhado sozinho?" Zhan Zhao se vira de repente para olhar para Bai Yutang.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang fica em silêncio</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao sorri amargamente: "Ele morreu por mim."</p><p> </p><p>Nota de rodapé do tradutor:</p><p> </p><p>(1) As tropas Flying Tiger: ou Fei Hu Dui é uma unidade de deveres especiais na força policial HK.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Assassino dos Números 15: 1,3,5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depois de sair do dormitório de pós-graduação, Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao decidem voltar para a cena do crime para um segundo olhar e começar a caminhar de volta para o prédio do departamento de psicologia.</p><p> </p><p>"Xiao Zhan!"</p><p> </p><p>Ouvindo alguém chamar por trás, Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang viram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.</p><p> </p><p>O homem que os chamou é um homem de meia-idade de quarenta anos, de óculos e jaleco branco. Ele consegue alcançá-los depois de alguns passos.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Xu? Zhan Zhao o reconhece como o médico universitário Xu Ting.</p><p> </p><p>Colocando o papo em dia. </p><p> </p><p>Xu Ting estudou Bai Yutang ao lado de Zhan Zhao primeiro, ele sorriu: "É ele?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao sorri sem jeito. Ele sabe que o dr. Xu é do tipo fofoqueiro, mas no momento não está com vontade de lidar com isso.</p><p> </p><p>Xu Ting não notou a expressão sombria de Zhan Zhao, ele continua com entusiasmo: Agora o Dr. Zhang levou o velho Xu para a enfermaria. Ele estava tão bravo, jesus, sem fôlego e tremendo todo. Todos nós pensamos que ele não iria resistir. </p><p> </p><p>"O professor Xu está bem?", Zhan Zhao pergunta com urgência.</p><p> </p><p>Ele está bem. Ele superou isso. Ele suou tanto. Nunca o vi tão bravo nos 20 anos em que trabalhei aqui .</p><p> </p><p>Ouvindo isso, Bai Yutang pisca alegremente para Zhan Zhao, dizendo "Ele ainda está vivo, sorte dele!"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao franze o cenho para ele.</p><p> </p><p>Xu Ting queria continuar a fofocar, mas os dois ouvintes perderam a paciência. Eles se desculpam dizendo que têm outros assuntos para atender e saem apressadamente.</p><p> </p><p>Eles chegam sob o prédio do departamento de psicologia em nenhum momento.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao tenta olhar para o telhado, mas a luz do sol é muito forte e ele mal consegue ver as cercas do lado de fora.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Bai, isso é escandaloso. Você pode ver sob esse tipo de condição?</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang diz, orgulhoso: Isso não é nada. Minha capacidade de ver objetos em movimento é a melhor da força aérea. Eu posso ver isso com a mesma clareza, mesmo que seja um míssil no ar, muito menos algumas cercas. </p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao olha para ele, este rato branco é tão orgulhoso de si mesmo, ele quase pode ver sua cauda disparando.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao pega emprestado o binóculo de outro policial e olha para o telhado com cuidado.</p><p> </p><p>Depois de um tempo, ele abaixa os binóculos e franze as sobrancelhas: "Algo está errado".</p><p> </p><p>"O que? O que você achou? Bai Yutang pega o binóculo e começa a procurar por ele também.</p><p> </p><p>"A cerca não parece estar inclinada da maneira certa?" Zhan Zhao pergunta a Bai Yutang.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang abaixa o binóculo e olha para Zhan Zhao: Agora que você mencionou isso, você está certo. Se Li Feifan caiu porque ele estava encostado na cerca quebrada, então a cerca deveria ser virada para fora. Mesmo que Li Feifan consiga agarrar a cerca antes de cair, a cerca deve ser virada para fora, depois dobrada para baixo. Mas por aqui ...</p><p> </p><p>"De fato." Zhan Zhao continua: "A cerca é quase totalmente vertical e não gira para fora."</p><p> </p><p>"Cat, eu tenho uma idéia." Bai Yutang anuncia de repente.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao responde: Isso é coincidência. Eu tenho uma ideia também.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois sorriem um para o outro em compreensão e entram no prédio.</p><p> </p><p>(S.C.I 谜案集) Mistérios em série (PT/BR) by crimsonblomst<br/>Beloved Enemy (Em português) by RubensMoraaes<br/>Oxygen - Livro 1 [Tradução PT/BR] DEGUSTAÇÃO by KhunPandexTeam<br/>My Ride, eu amo você. [Tradução PT/BR] DEGUSTAÇÃO by KhunPandexTeam<br/>Demon Boss in the Human World - Mojie Boss Zai Renjian [PT/BR] by madamewei</p><p>Dessa vez, eles não subiram ao telhado, mas, em vez disso, chegaram a um nível abaixo do telhado, no último andar do prédio, no nível 13.</p><p> </p><p>O prédio do departamento de psicologia da University C foi construído recentemente, e nem todos os andares foram totalmente renovados. Os níveis de topo, nível 12 e 13, estão ociosos como espaço de armazenamento para matérias-primas e outras coisas, e nem sequer têm portas.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois seguem o corredor, verificando todos os cômodos. Quando eles alcançam a quinta sala, eles notam a cerca pendurada do lado de fora da janela.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao puxa Bai Yutang que está recuando e aponta para o número da unidade na porta - 13-5.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang está surpreso, "135?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao acena com a cabeça. Parece que eles estão no lugar certo.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois entram na sala com cuidado, aderindo a um caminho contra a parede. O chão está bagunçado e coberto de camadas grossas de pó. Parece que o chão foi deliberadamente limpo, embora não haja pegadas, mas é óbvio que alguém esteve aqui.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois caminham até a janela e percebem que a cerca está a menos de um metro de distância do peitoril da janela. Bai Yutang retira o casaco, entrega a Zhan Zhao e vira-se para sair. Zhan Zhao agarra-o: O que você está planejando fazer? Este é o nível 13. Não é brincadeira!</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang bate levemente no nariz de Zhan Zhao, sorrindo: Gato bobo. Não tenho medo das alturas.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao está em conflito: "Ou vamos colocar mais pessoas aqui e fazer algumas medidas de segurança primeiro".</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang já soltou seus botões de gola e manga e bate na mandíbula de Zhan Zhao com os dedos, "Não se preocupe". E sai correndo da porta em direção ao telhado imediatamente depois disso. Zhan Zhao só tem tempo para gritar depois dele: Cuidado! Antes que ele desapareça. Zhan Zhao só pode segurar o casaco pela janela ansiosamente.</p><p> </p><p>Já faz alguns minutos que Bai Yutang está pendurado na cerca do lado de fora da janela. Aterrorizado, Zhan Zhao quer ir e puxar Bai Yutang, mas Bai Yutang grita: "Gato, afaste-se."</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao se afasta reflexivamente. Bai Yutang balança-se no ar algumas vezes antes de pular na janela com agilidade e pousar no chão com firmeza. Ele sacode a poeira na mão.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao está chateado: "Você não pode sempre fazer algo para parecer legal?"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang encolhe os ombros: "Eu já sou legal".</p><p> </p><p>"Você ..." Zhan Zhao encara Bai Yutang, pois ele não consegue encontrar uma resposta em seu aborrecimento. Ele sabe que Bai Yutang está fazendo esse truque perigoso porque tem medo de comprometer as evidências no parapeito da janela. Embora ele sempre soubesse que Bai Yutang tem pouca preocupação com sua própria segurança pessoal quando em um caso, mas vê-lo por si mesmo ainda é absolutamente aterrorizante.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang termina de tirar o pó, Então resolvemos o mistério da porta trancada no telhado. Mas há mais uma coisa que não consigo.</p><p> </p><p>Ele coloca o casaco de volta e endireita o colarinho, Se o assassino derrubou Li Feifan pela primeira vez, então desceu usando a cerca. Ele não poderia ter tido tempo para fazê-lo sem que ninguém o visse.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao acena: Sim, nós acabamos no momento em que vimos Li Feifan cair, mas não vi ninguém. Além disso, é na frente de tantas pessoas que seria muito arriscado. A não ser que"</p><p> </p><p>"A menos que o que?" Bai Yutang olha para Zhan Zhao, intrigado.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao olha para a cerca do lado de fora da janela: "A não ser que Li Feifan não caísse do telhado".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Depois de sair do dormitório de pós-graduação, Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao decidem voltar para a cena do crime para um segundo olhar e começar a caminhar de volta para o prédio do departamento de psicologia.</p><p> </p><p>"Xiao Zhan!"</p><p> </p><p>Ouvindo alguém chamar por trás, Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang viram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.</p><p> </p><p>O homem que os chamou é um homem de meia-idade de quarenta anos, de óculos e jaleco branco. Ele consegue alcançá-los depois de alguns passos.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Xu? Zhan Zhao o reconhece como o médico universitário Xu Ting.</p><p> </p><p>Colocando o papo em dia. </p><p> </p><p>Xu Ting estudou Bai Yutang ao lado de Zhan Zhao primeiro, ele sorriu: "É ele?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao sorri sem jeito. Ele sabe que o dr. Xu é do tipo fofoqueiro, mas no momento não está com vontade de lidar com isso.</p><p> </p><p>Xu Ting não notou a expressão sombria de Zhan Zhao, ele continua com entusiasmo: Agora o Dr. Zhang levou o velho Xu para a enfermaria. Ele estava tão bravo, jesus, sem fôlego e tremendo todo. Todos nós pensamos que ele não iria resistir. </p><p> </p><p>"O professor Xu está bem?", Zhan Zhao pergunta com urgência.</p><p> </p><p>Ele está bem. Ele superou isso. Ele suou tanto. Nunca o vi tão bravo nos 20 anos em que trabalhei aqui .</p><p> </p><p>Ouvindo isso, Bai Yutang pisca alegremente para Zhan Zhao, dizendo "Ele ainda está vivo, sorte dele!"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao franze o cenho para ele.</p><p> </p><p>Xu Ting queria continuar a fofocar, mas os dois ouvintes perderam a paciência. Eles se desculpam dizendo que têm outros assuntos para atender e saem apressadamente.</p><p> </p><p>Eles chegam sob o prédio do departamento de psicologia em nenhum momento.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao tenta olhar para o telhado, mas a luz do sol é muito forte e ele mal consegue ver as cercas do lado de fora.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Bai, isso é escandaloso. Você pode ver sob esse tipo de condição?</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang diz, orgulhoso: Isso não é nada. Minha capacidade de ver objetos em movimento é a melhor da força aérea. Eu posso ver isso com a mesma clareza, mesmo que seja um míssil no ar, muito menos algumas cercas. </p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao olha para ele, este rato branco é tão orgulhoso de si mesmo, ele quase pode ver sua cauda disparando.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao pega emprestado o binóculo de outro policial e olha para o telhado com cuidado.</p><p> </p><p>Depois de um tempo, ele abaixa os binóculos e franze as sobrancelhas: "Algo está errado".</p><p> </p><p>"O que? O que você achou? Bai Yutang pega o binóculo e começa a procurar por ele também.</p><p> </p><p>"A cerca não parece estar inclinada da maneira certa?" Zhan Zhao pergunta a Bai Yutang.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang abaixa o binóculo e olha para Zhan Zhao: Agora que você mencionou isso, você está certo. Se Li Feifan caiu porque ele estava encostado na cerca quebrada, então a cerca deveria ser virada para fora. Mesmo que Li Feifan consiga agarrar a cerca antes de cair, a cerca deve ser virada para fora, depois dobrada para baixo. Mas por aqui ...</p><p> </p><p>"De fato." Zhan Zhao continua: "A cerca é quase totalmente vertical e não gira para fora."</p><p> </p><p>"Cat, eu tenho uma idéia." Bai Yutang anuncia de repente.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao responde: Isso é coincidência. Eu tenho uma ideia também.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois sorriem um para o outro em compreensão e entram no prédio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Assassino dos Números 16 : Acadêmico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang só especularam, e para provar que Xu e Zhang realmente mataram alguém, eles ainda precisam de evidências.</p><p> </p><p>Além disso, o professor Xu e o Dr. Zhan são altamente reconhecidos na academia. Por que gastar todos esses esforços para matar um estudante comum? E o que isso tem a ver com Zhan Zhao, é o que Bai Yutang mais se preocupa.</p><p> </p><p>Os dois decidem ficar e ver como se desdobra primeiro. Bai Yutang leva Zhang Long para colher mas informações sobre Professor Xu e do Dr. Zhang.</p><p> </p><p>A equipe de tecnologia montou câmeras pinhole no 13 andar e Xu Qing organizou a vigilância em volta da escola. Depois disso, a polícia deixou a Universidade. (Um tipo de câmera sem lente) </p><p> </p><p>No momento em que Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang retornam ao escritório da SCI, o céu já está escuro. </p><p> </p><p>Jiang Ping está ocupado em seu computador. Ele escaneou os pedaços de papel que Wang Chao e a equipe trouxeram da casa de Wu Hao e está trabalhando na análise de recuperação. </p><p> </p><p>Gongsun sai da sala de autópsia com um pedaço de pão na boca e segura o relatório da autópsia de Li Feifan. </p><p> </p><p>Ele encontrou uma mancha cinzenta no pescoço de Li Feifan e sinais de danos na pele, provavelmente causados por um taser.</p><p> </p><p>Isso apoia ainda mais a teoria de Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang. </p><p> </p><p>Zhao Hu pergunta alarmado: "Gongsun, você estava comendo enquanto fazia a autópsia?"</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun se vira para olhá-lo, ri friamente e se inclina mais perto para dizer em um tom de arrepiar os cabelos: "Comendo o que?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhao Hu grita "Oh meu deus" com medo e foge.</p><p> </p><p>Toda a equipe decide fazer hora extra na SCI, pois nenhum deles sentiu vontade de dormir.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao está em seu computador digitando no momento em que retorna ao seu escritório. Bai Yutang faz uma ronda no escritório e segue para o escritório de Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>Você não viu o sinal do lado de fora? Zhan Zhao aponta para o aviso Não perturbe do lado de fora da porta.</p><p> </p><p>"Eu vi." Bai Yutang senta-se em frente Zhan Zhao, "Não estava escrito 'Bem-vindo'?"</p><p> </p><p>Raiva! </p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao decide ignorá-lo e continua digitando.</p><p> </p><p>"O que você está escrevendo? Romance de horror de novo? Bai Yutang se aproxima.</p><p> </p><p>Quando eu já escrevi romances? Esses são trabalhos de pesquisa. Zhan Zhao enfatiza.</p><p> </p><p>Hmm Bai Yutang pega alguns livros na escrivaninha de Zhan Zhao aleatoriamente, Olhe para estes títulos de livros, , , </p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang joga os livros de volta na mesa de Zhan Zhao como se fossem baratas: "Não são romances de terror?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao rola seus olhos para ele vigorosamente: Saia! Você está me distraindo.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang se inclina ainda mais perto: O que você tem trabalhado? Você tem escrito muito este par de dias.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao continua a digitar sem olhar para cima: É sobre o TOC. Publiquei algumas peças no e obtive boas respostas. Meu editor quer que eu as escreva artigo .</p><p> </p><p>"OCD?" Bai Yutang se inclina sobre a mesa e coloca as mãos contra o queixo, "Qual é a diferença entre o TOC e a doença mental?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao gostaria muito de jogar o mouse em seu nariz: "A única coisa que você pode dizer a diferença é entre um homem vivo e uma pessoa morta!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang sorri com a expressão irritada de Zhan Zhao e começa a olhar para cima e para baixo na escrivaninha e nas estantes de livros, É o ? Ele aponta para algumas revistas grossas na estante. </p><p>"Sim". Zhan Zhao dá uma olhada rápida e acena com a cabeça. </p><p>Bai Yutang recolhe as revistas da estante e começa a folhear, </p><p>Zhan Zhao lhe dá outro olhar: "Sim, esse é o único."</p><p>Bai Yutang lê em silêncio por algum tempo antes de perguntar: "Gato, isso está em português?"</p><p>Zhan Zhao franze a testa, continua a escrever e o ignora.</p><p>"Por que eles se parecem com palavras da língua portuguesa separadamente, mas quando se ler parecem somente em uma frase?" Bai Yutang se recosta em seu assento segurando a revista, "O efeito da sugestão em um indivíduo normal é mínimo, mas para pacientes com TOC poderia ser extremo. No entanto, a maioria das pessoas no mundo tem TOC no nível subconsciente .</p><p>Bai Yutang termina a frase com a boca aberta: "Isso é mesmo linguagem humana?"</p><p>Zhan Zhao enruga o nariz e olha para ele como se fosse analfabeto: Por escrito, é. Mas vindo da sua boca, não parece mais com isso.</p><p>Bai Yutang encolhe os ombros e continua: Para um paciente com TOC, uma vez que alguém é capaz de encontrar a raiz para seu distúrbio, a sugestão pode ser usada facilmente para mudar o subconsciente do paciente ... Ele balança a cabeça, o que isso significa?</p><p>"Isso significa o que diz." Zhan Zhao toma um gole de chá e olha para fora da porta do escritório. "Você não tem nada melhor para fazer?"</p><p>Mas Bai Yutang parece fascinado pelo artigo, ele pergunta a Zhan Zhao: "Você quer dizer, usando a sugestão em alguém com TOC, pode causar alucinações?"</p><p>"Sim". Zhan Zhao acena: "Para aqueles com uma vontade mais fraca, pode interromper diretamente sua linha de pensamentos e crenças. Ou até mesmo colapso cognitivo para os casos graves.</p><p>Oh? Prove! Bai Yutang aponta para o próprio nariz: Porque um colapso .</p><p>Zhan Zhao olha para ele, inclinando a cabeça e depois balança a cabeça: "Você não cumpre os critérios".</p><p>"Que critérios?", Pergunta Bai Yutang.</p><p>Zhan Zhao finalmente retira sua atenção de seu laptop e olha para Bai Yutang: "É preciso ser alguém com força de vontade mais fraca, menos lógica e mais pobre em habilidades de comunicação."</p><p>Bai Yutang considera: "Então alguém mais covarde, distraído e estúpido?"</p><p>Zhan Zhao pensou nisso com uma expressão de nojo, mas acena de qualquer maneira.</p><p>Bai Yutang sorri de satisfação: "Então é fácil". Ele grita para fora, "Zhao Hu".</p><p>Zhan Zhao vê Zhao Hu correndo alegremente de longe e pergunta a Bai Yutang em surpresa: "O que você quer fazer?"</p><p>Bai Yutang sorri: Não há necessidade de causar um colapso. Apenas confunda que ele fará. Ele puxa Zhao Hu no escritório e o acomoda na frente de Zhan Zhao. </p><p>Ele fecha a porta e puxa a cortina. </p><p>Zhao Hu parece confuso. Ele olha para Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang, Capitão? O que está acontecendo?"</p><p>Bai Yutang pisca para Zhan Zhao, o que significa que "este estabelece os critérios".</p><p>Zhan Zhao suspirou em resignação e olhou para Zhao Hu com pena. </p><p>Bai Yutang levanta o queixo para Zhan Zhao em desafio: "Se você não pode fazer isso, então você está mentindo." </p><p>Zhan Zhao olha para a expressão incrivelmente presunçosa de Bai Yutang e cerra os dentes antes de olhar para Zhao Hu, pensando: "Bem, faça pela ciência". O pobre Zhao Hu agora se tornou um experimento. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Zhao Hu, você é realmente Zhao Hu?" Zhan Zhao fecha seu laptop e pergunta a Zhao Hu seriamente. </p><p>"Huh?" Zhao Hu pisca, "Dr. Zhan, o que você quer dizer?"</p><p>Zhan Zhao usa uma expressão grave: "Você é mesmo Zhao Hu?"</p><p>Zhao Hu estremece incontrolavelmente e vira a cabeça para perguntar a Bai Yutang: Capitão? O que há de errado?"</p><p>Bai Yutang reprime sua risada e diz com firmeza: "Responda a pergunta".</p><p>Assentindo com medo, Zhao Hu diz com voz trêmula: "Sim ..."</p><p>Com base em que evidências? Zhan Zhao continua perguntando. </p><p>? Minha ... carteira de identidade? Zhao Hu pega no bolso para pegar sua carteira. </p><p>Zhan Zhao bate a mesa: "Que provas você tem que prova que você é o mesmo Zhao Hu de ontem?"</p><p>¯□¯</p><p>Zhao Hu abre a boca estupidamente, "Ontem ... Ontem e ... Hoje ... Há uma diferença?"</p><p>Zhan Zhao diz: "Eu me lembro que seu avô faleceu?"</p><p>Ah. Sim ... Zhao Hu concorda, mas ele não está mais seguindo a linha de pensamentos de Zhan Zhao.</p><p>"Você tem certeza de que tinha um avô?", Pergunta Zhan Zhao. </p><p>¯□¯</p><p>Zhao Hu começou a ficar confuso, Isso eu não acabei de dizer isso? Ele ... ele já faleceu.</p><p>Zhan Zhao bate a mesa com força novamente: "Quem pode provar isso?"</p><p>Zhao Hu quase pula: "Eu ... eu posso provar isso, e meus pais ..."</p><p>Zhan Zhao se senta e toma um gole de chá: - Você quer dizer que tem lembranças dele?</p><p>"Sim! Sim! Zhao Hu assente imediatamente.</p><p>Então, e se a memória for falsa?</p><p>.(tadinho...)</p><p>Falso? Os olhos de Zhao Hu parecem estar com em um redemoinho , ele olha para Zhan Zhao com sinceridade.</p><p>Zhan Zhao continua devagar: Pense nisso. E se, seu avô nunca existiu? Você e sua família foram implantados com memórias sobre seu avô. Você pode dizer com certeza que seu avô existiu?</p><p>Zhao Hu alarga os olhos e olha para Zhan Zhao em estado de choque. </p><p>Zhan Zhao continua: "Isso é como pessoas alegando que alienígenas existem, mas onde estão as evidências?"</p><p>"... eu ... eu não sei?" Zhao Hu move a boca, sem saber o que fazer. </p><p>"Talvez você seja um alienígena?" Zhan Zhao olha nos olhos de Zhao Hu. </p><p>¯□¯</p><p>Zhao Hu parece que acabou de ser metralhado por um AK47. </p><p>Bai Yutang acena com as mãos para o lado, o que significa: "Já chega, ele já está bastante confuso".</p><p>Zhan Zhao se recusa com um olhar firme, pensando: 'Este é apenas o começo. Tenho que deixar você saber do que sou capaz hoje.</p><p>"Talvez, toda a sua família seja alienígena, apenas que você tenha sido implantada com memórias humanas e acredite que você é humano." Zhan Zhao sorri significativamente, "Ou talvez, Zhao Hu de ontem já tenha morrido. E a pessoa aqui hoje não é Zhao Hu, mas alguém implantou as memórias de Zhao Hu. Você pode me provar io contrario?</p><p>Após um momento de silêncio, Zhao Hu uiva Ahhhhhhhh, saltando da cadeira e saindo do escritório de Zhan Zhao. </p><p>Ele agarra Wang Chao caminhando em direção a ele e lamenta: Quem sou eu ?! Quem sou eu?! Eu não quero ser um alienígena!</p><p>Todo o escritório congela coletivamente </p><p>Bai Yutang poderia ter rindo contra as estantes de livros.</p><p>Zhan Zhao dobra a manga elegantemente. Um tigre que não rugir seria confundido com um gato doentio. Ele se senta novamente e abre seu laptop para continuar escrevendo.</p><p>Depois que Bai Yutang riu o suficiente, ele saiu do escritório de Zhan Zhao. Não muito tempo depois, ele retorna com uma pilha inteira de arquivos e os deixa na frente de Zhan Zhao.</p><p>Zhan Zhao olha para cima e vê que eles são os arquivos das vítimas do caso 'Assassino dos Números'. </p><p>Bai Yutang pergunta significativamente: "Gato, veja se essas pessoas preenchem os critérios para o TOC e sugestão psicológica".</p><p>Zhan Zhao pisca e olha para Bai Yutang em compreensão: "Ah, rato, isso é genial".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Assassino dos Números 17: Caso antigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhan Zhao começa a passar pelos arquivos; sua expressão se torna mais e mais grave. </p><p> </p><p>Gato, o que é isso? Bai Yutang pergunta, preocupada.</p><p> </p><p>"Rato, como você descobriu?" Zhan Zhao olha para Bai Yutang. </p><p> </p><p>-O foi que eu encontrei?</p><p> </p><p>"Que essas pessoas estão ligadas ao Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo e com distúrbios psicológicos." Zhan Zhao bate nele com os arquivos, "Diga! Não se faça de Idiota. " </p><p> </p><p>"Eu não estou me fazendo" Bai Yutang folheia a revista casualmente, "Mas você ver, ah, este caso está de alguma forma ligado a você. Além disso, com o departamento de Psicologia da Universidade C, então pensei que talvez esse caso estivesse relacionado à psicologia. </p><p> </p><p> " Eu Também!" Bai Yutang acrescenta: "Wang Chao eles terminaram de passar por todos os arquivos, mas não encontraram nenhuma conexão entre as vítimas. A única coisa que é comum é que todos eles não estão indo bem na vida e na carreira, alguns deles até têm um histórico de doenças mentais .</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ~" Zhan Zhao esfrega o queixo, "Então você veio aqui para alguma inspiração."</p><p> </p><p>"E vejo que foi você o inspirado." Bai Yutang estende a mão para levantar o queixo de Zhan Zhao, "Olhe para sua expressão de satisfação."</p><p> </p><p>"Saia!" Zhan Zhao bate a mão para longe, se levanta e sai.</p><p> </p><p>"Gato! Ei! Aonde você está indo? Bai Yutang segue apressadamente.</p><p> </p><p>"Você sabia que o nosso escritório é o primeiro a criar o 'Centro de Pesquisa de Psicologia Criminal'?", Pergunta Zhan Zhao, enquanto corria apressadamente.</p><p> </p><p>"Sim. Eu acho que foi estabelecido há 20 anos atrás, sob recomendação do Comissário Bao? </p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang alcança Zhan Zhao depois de alguns passos e caminha ao lado dele. </p><p> </p><p>-O que isso tem haver com este caso? </p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao pressiona o botão do elevador: "Você sabe por que o departamento foi criado?"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang coça sua orelha: "Você pode  ir direto ao ponto?"</p><p> </p><p>-Naquela época, havia um grande caso, mas como muitas pessoas estavam envolvidas no caso, ele foi encoberto pela maioria dos cidadãos comuns. Eu só sabia sobre isso quando eu entrei no centro de pesquisa. </p><p> </p><p>Eles entram no elevador e Zhan Zhao aperta o botão para o 11 andar. </p><p> </p><p>-Ninguém sabe os detalhes exatos. A única coisa que fica clara é que o criminoso usava a psicologia para controlar e matar. Havia mais de cem mortos em cinco anos e mais de uma dúzia de policiais mortos.</p><p> </p><p>As Portas do elevador abriu no 11º andar, Bai Yutang parece incrédulo: "Como é que nunca ouvi falar deste caso se é tão grande assim?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao sorri e vai direto para a sala de arquivos: Quantos anos você tinha á vinte anos atrás? Como um garoto como você poderia sair por ai perguntando?</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang revira os olhos: "Então, como você sabia disso?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao sorri para ele, "Porque eu sou mais velho que você." Ele então balança a cabeça para Bai Yutang cujo rosto ficou pensativo: "Alguém era tão adorável e doce quando era mais novo e me chamava de Ge Ge. Longo Tempo esses. Quem poderia saber que ele se tornaria tão chato quando cresceu?</p><p> </p><p>A sobrancelha de Bai Yutang levanta, -Ei! Você gato estúpido, se atreve a tirar sarro de mim? Quem era aquele que era tão fofo quando mais novo? Ele se lembra: Quem foi aquele que beijava no rosto o tempo todo no jardim de infância? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah!" Zhan Zhao rapidamente muda de assunto, "Aqui está a sala de arquivos!" Ele abre a porta imediatamente.</p><p>Bai Yutang o segue, resmungando: -Se eu não te protegesse , você poderia ter crescido em segurança? Ingrato!"</p><p>Zhan Zhao bate a porta na frente dele de repente. Felizmente para Bai Yutang, seu reflexo rápido permitiu que ele bloqueasse a porta de vaivém com a mão. Ele se dá um tapinha no peito em alívio.</p><p>-Isso foi mesquinho. Você ficou com ciúmes que meu nariz é tão marcante?</p><p>"Shhh!" Zhan Zhao o silencia com um gesto, e começa a procurar nas prateleiras dos arquivos.</p><p>"Quanto tempo isso vai demorar?" Bai Yutang está cheio de tanto olhar os rótulos marcados, "não é tudo recodificado no sistema de computador?"</p><p>Zhan Zhao folheia os arquivos e responde: "Eu já procurei antes, mas não há registro do caso no sistema ... Hm?"</p><p>Bai Yutang percebe que parou de olhar e está franzindo a testa. Bai Yutang se aproxima imediatamente: O que aconteceu? Você achou alguma coisa?"</p><p>Zhan Zhao apontou para a prateleira: Há muitos arquivos faltando de 1982 a 1987.</p><p>"Esses arquivos são secretos." Uma voz rouca responde do nada. </p><p>Nem Zhan Zhao nem Bai Yutang são do tipo que se assusta facilmente, mas de pé tem em uma sinistra sala de arquivos no meio da noite, seus nervos já estão tensos. A voz do nada ainda conseguiu assusta-los até a morte. </p><p>Uma forte luz de lanternas brilha sobre eles, Bai Yutang já identificou a pessoa segurando-o como o arquivista, o velho Sun.</p><p>"Senhor Sun, ainda está até esta hora da noite?" Bai Yutang rapidamente protege o seu próprio olhos e os olhos de Zhan Zhao do feixe de luz. "As luzes estão acesas. Por que você ainda está usando a luz da lanterna? Nós não estamos filmando filmes de terror, estamos?</p><p>Sun apaga a luz de sua lanterna, sorrindo: -Vocês dois meninos, ah, vocês aparece aqui no meio da noite, eu pensei que era alguém tentando roubar os arquivos.</p><p>Zhan Zhao aponta para a lacuna vazia na prateleira: "Sr. Sun, você disse que esses arquivos são secretos?"</p><p>Sun chama os dois para segui-lo.</p><p>Seguido pelo velho, eles foram ao seu quarto de serviço no final do corredor, e o fogão de indução estava escaldante e cozinhando macarrão instantâneo.</p><p>Cheira tão bem. Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang dizem em voz alta ao mesmo tempo. Eles apenas lembraram que não tiveram tempo para comer nada por toda a noite.</p><p>Sun pega mais dois pacotes de macarrão e os adiciona a panela, "Sentem-se".</p><p>Os dois sentam-se timidamente.</p><p>"Os arquivos que faltam são todos do mesmo caso, alguns deles são selados como informações confidenciais." Sun pega três tigelas limpas e acrescenta algumas cebolinhas picadas, "Havia algumas  partes que foram destruídas."</p><p>"Destruída?" Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao perguntam ao mesmo tempo, "Como?"</p><p>Sun joga o macarrão nas tigelas e suspira fracamente: "Foi destruído por aquele homem".</p><p>Qual homem? Eles aceitam os pratos das mãos do Sr. Sun. -Realmente cheira tão bem!</p><p>Na verdade, se essa pessoa não destruísse os arquivos, ele provavelmente nunca teria sido pego. Sun se senta também, falando enquanto come.</p><p>"O criminoso destruiu o arquivo?" Zhan Zhao perguntou surpreso.</p><p>Sun assente: "Ele não era apenas um criminoso, mas também um policial".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Tosse.' </p><p>Bai Yutang quase engasga com o seu macarrão, Zhan Zhao lhe entrega um pedaço de toalha de papel, "Ele era um policial?"</p><p>-Nos dias de hoje, os policiais mais famosos do birô são chamados de 'Black &amp; White'. Vocês já ouviram falar deles antes?</p><p>Bai Yutang sorriu: "Sr. Sun, você está falando sobre o Comissário Bao e meu pai, não é?"</p><p>Sun sorriu também: "De fato, embora pareça muito bobo agora, mas na época, eles eram realmente algo para se contemplar."</p><p>Comendo a última porção do macarrão, Bai Yutang limpa a boca e pergunta: "Sr. Sun, então o que isso tem a ver com o criminoso?"</p><p>Sun suspira: "Além dos poucos de nós, homens velhos, os jovens de hoje não fazem ideia de que os Black &amp; White era na verdade uma equipe de três homens."</p><p>"Três homens?" Zhan Zhao diz surpreso: "Não pode ser. O terceiro homem era o criminoso?</p><p>Sun não responde, mas em vez disso olha para Zhan Zhao por um tempo: "Ele era muito parecido com você".</p><p>Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang trocam olhares confusos.</p><p>Sun recolhe as vasilhas e os pauzinhos da mesa. -Análise psicológica... Ele era um gênio. Só que naquela época não existiu um cargo de especialista, sua posição atual ainda era de um policial.</p><p>Bai Yutang pergunta apressadamente: "Sr. Sun, depois de todas essas conversas, você ainda não nos disse quem é essa pessoa?"</p><p>"... Eu disse a você agora, esses arquivos são secretos." Sun sorri, "Eu sou obrigado a manter isso em segredo. Isso é tudo que posso te contar. De qualquer forma, eu não conheço muitos detalhes. Existem apenas três pessoas que conhecem todos os detalhes .</p><p>"Três?" Bai Yutang está confuso: "Além de meu pai e do comissário Bao, quem mais?"</p><p>"O próprio criminoso." Sun se levanta para limpar a mesa.</p><p>"Ele ainda está vivo?" Zhan Zhao diz em choque.</p><p>Bai Yutang também tem uma expressão incrédula no rosto: "Ele matou mais de cem pessoas, por que ele não recebeu uma sentença de morte?"</p><p>Sun sacode a cabeça: "Ele não pode mais machucar ninguém". Depois disso, ele se recusa a falar mais sobre isso. (Hmm ainda mas curiosa)</p><p>Naquela noite, Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang tentaram de tudo para conseguir falar com Sun, mas não conseguiram, apenas conseguiram que ele cozinhasse mais duas tigelas de macarrão para eles.</p><p>Saindo da sala de descanso, Bai Yutang franze a testa: "Todos esses segredos são irritantes".</p><p>"Agora o que vamos fazer?" Zhan Zhao pergunta: "Ir e perguntar ao seu pai?"</p><p>Bai Yutang lhe dá uma cara de 'por favor não': Oh Deus! Já faz vinte anos, se ele quisesse dizer alguma coisa, já teria dito isso.</p><p>-Então Comissário Bao?</p><p>"Você vai!"</p><p>Zhan Zhao está preocupado: "Você pode provar que os dois casos estão relacionados?"</p><p>Bai Yutang encolhe os ombros: "Ele definitivamente perguntaria isso!"</p><p>-Sua mãe saberia?</p><p>"Meu velho homem nunca iria deixá-la contar o segredo." Bai Yutang franze o nariz, "Ou podemos tentar embebedá-lo ... Mas seria o inferno depois que ele sobesse."</p><p>Os dois caminham para a entrada da SCI com um rosto comprido, Zhan Zhao de repente pergunta: "Xiao Bai, quantos anos mais velho é seu irmão?"</p><p>Bai Yutang diz sem pensar: "Oito ... .AHHHHHHH!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao vê que ele também chegou à conclusão e diz rapidamente: "Seu irmão era um adolescente, então, ele deveria se lembrar?"</p><p>-Não, não isso, gato. Eu não AHHHH sobre isso. </p><p>Bai Yutang olha para o apocalipse acabou de chegar.</p><p>-Então, o que você está AHHHHHH sobre isso?</p><p>"... Meu irmão está voando de volta hoje, eu disse que iria buscá-lo."</p><p>"Huh ?!" Zhan Zhao pula também, "Quando é o vôo?"</p><p>"Doze." Bai Yutang coça a cabeça.</p><p>Zhan Zhao dá uma olhada no seu relógio, ele acaba de passar das doze: -Então vá agora! Meia hora de atraso não deve ser ruim?</p><p>Bai Yutang parece que ele está prestes a chorar, "... eu quis dizer doze ao meio-dia ..."</p><p>Zhan Zhao abre a boca em choque por um tempo antes de dar um tapinha no ombro dele: -Novo Recorde! Baseado na personalidade do seu irmão ... </p><p>Ele faz uma pausa e resume com pena: -Você está morto .</p><p>Bai Yutang anda em círculos algumas vezes antes de puxar Zhan Zhao com ele.</p><p>"O que você está tentando fazer?" Zhan Zhao agarra a mesa do escritório e tenta firmemente se prender ali.</p><p>"Venha comigo!" Bai Yutang o puxa com mais força.</p><p>Eu não quero! Por que eu tenho que ir com você?</p><p>"Eu vou dizer que fiquei preso e você é minha testemunha!"</p><p>"Não! Porque eu faria isso? Eu não sou um mentiroso!"</p><p>"O que há a perder indo comigo!"</p><p>-Não!</p><p>Os dois mantêm essa postura de cabo de guerra e gradualmente se aproximam da entrada.</p><p>No final, Zhan Zhao se agarra à moldura da porta com tudo o que ele tem: -Me solte! Eu não vou! Se você se atreve a fazer alguma coisa aqui no departamento de polícia, eu vou processá-lo por seqüestro!</p><p>Bai Yutang reclama furiosamente: -Gato estúpido! Eu te alimentei todos esses dias, mas você decide me abandonar no meu tempo de necessidade. Tudo bem! Ele solta Zhan Zhao.</p><p>Zhan Zhao estava prestes a respirar um sinal de alívio quando Bai Yutang se aproxima, carrega-o no ombro e corre para o elevador.</p><p>-Ah! Rato branco! Rato estúpido! O que se segue é excluído pela porta do elevador que se fecha com um 'toque' suave.</p><p>Essa é a cena que Gongsun vê quando sai do consultório médico-legista.</p><p>Ele balança a cabeça em resignação e se vira para ir embora. O elevador fecha novamente neste momento.</p><p>Ele se vira para ver outra porta de elevador se abrir para revelar um homem de terno.</p><p>Gongsun o examina e conclui que ele não é um policial. Ele é alto, com roupas caras, tem características bem definidas e extremamente bonito e parece um pouco familiar</p><p>"Procurando por alguém?"</p><p>O homem ouve sua pergunta e olha de lado para Gongsun: "Quem é você?"</p><p>Gongsun observa sua atitude arrogante, olha para cima e sorri para ele.</p><p>Através da porta de entrada de vidro da SCI, Zhao Hu vê o sorriso de Gongsun e sente um arrepio no cabelo. Ele cutuca Jiang Ping, gesticulando para que ele olhe para cima.</p><p>Jiang Ping levanta a cabeça e vê essa cena misteriosa do lado de fora da porta. Ele prende a língua e sussurra: -Gongsun provavelmente acabou de terminar sua autópsia. Esse cara pegou Gongsun quando ele está mais irritado ... Ele não parece familiar?</p><p>Gongsun estica a cabeça para cima: "Oi, eu sou Gongsun Ce, do escritório de exames médicos".</p><p>O homem fica atordoado por um segundo depois de ver o sorriso de Gongsun, mas suas boas maneiras fazem com que ele aperte a mão oferecida reflexivamente. Assim que ele está prestes a abrir a boca, ele sente alguma coisa sobre a mão que lhe foi oferecida, é escorregadio e viscoso. Olhando para baixo ele vê que Gongsun está usando um par de luvas de látex e, em sua própria mão, está coberto de algo vermelho e branco e pegajoso.</p><p>Confuso, ele ouve Gongsun explicando: "O vermelho é resíduo de fígado, o branco é fluido cerebral e o preto é gordura queimada ..."</p><p>Zhao Hu e os outros que estiveram assistindo o show por trás da porta já estão sentindo a necessidade de ir vomitar em algum lugar. O homem, por outro lado, parece bastante calmo, ele não parece reagir além de sua expressão sombria. Mas se alguém for dar uma olhada mais de perto, pode ser visto que seu pomo de Adão está se contraindo ...</p><p>"Como posso me dirigir a você?" Gongsun sorri mais intensamente agora, pensando que isso não é um personagem comum.</p><p>O homem cospe três palavras, "Bai Jintang".</p><p>No meio do som do ar sendo sugando de todos, Bai Jintang muda sua expressão da escuridão para um sorriso significativo. Ele dá Gongsun que não tem prestado atenção em um grande abraço aberto, "Yutang fala sobre você com freqüência."</p><p>Todo mundo inala novamente, nas costas de Gongsun, há uma mão vermelha e branca e pegajosa.</p><p>Nota de rodapé do tradutor: (São notas da tradutora em inglês)</p><p>(1) Isso foi escrito em 2008, e é por isso que 20 anos atrás é a década de 1980.</p><p>(2) O Comissário Bao, que é baseado em Bao Zheng, a figura histórica é famosa por ter um rosto negro, enquanto o nome da família de Bai Yutang, Bai, significa branco. Eu acho que é de onde vem o preto e branco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Assassino dos Números 18: Caos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang finalmente chegaram ao aeroporto, já é 1h da manhã. A sala de desembarque inteira está completamente vazia, os dois dão algumas voltas pelo corredor, mas não encontraram Bai Jintang.</p><p> </p><p>"Onde ele está?" Bai Yutang olha em volta.</p><p> </p><p>"Talvez ele já tenha saido?", Pergunta Zhan Zhao.</p><p> </p><p>"Improvável. Ele sempre espera que eu chegue.</p><p> </p><p>"Você já se atrasou por 12 horas?"</p><p> </p><p> Isso ainda não aconteceu Bai Yutang coça a cabeça, O Recorde mais longo foi de 8 horas.</p><p> </p><p>"Então, onde ele iria?" Zhan Zhao verifica seu relógio, "não me lembro dele ter propriedade aqui."</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang encolhe os ombros: Ele só volta ao país uma ou duas vezes por ano. Ele geralmente fica no meu apartamento.</p><p> </p><p>"Então, talvez ele tenha ido ao seu apartamento?"</p><p> </p><p>"Isso é pior, ele não tem senso de direção."</p><p> </p><p>"Ligue para ele?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ele não carrega um celular ... Normalmente seus empregados carregam ..." (Esse povo rico)</p><p> </p><p>Seus Empregados? Eu nunca o vi tendo pessoas com ele?</p><p> </p><p>"Ele não traz seus empregados quando ele está de volta ao país."</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao diz cansado: "Então vamos chamar a polícia ..."</p><p> </p><p>Eu acho que eu sou a polícia</p><p> </p><p>Assim como os dois estão sem ideias sobre o que fazer, o celular de Bai Yutang faz um som de 'Meow' - uma mensagem?</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang pega seu telefone, Zhan Zhao se inclina para dar uma olhada também. A mensagem é de Wang Chao, diz: &gt; _ &lt;|||||||| Em chamas"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang olha para Zhan Zhao: "O que isso significa?"</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao está confuso também, ele balança a cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>'Meow ~' Outra mensagem.</p><p> </p><p>Desta vez é de Jiang Ping: ╥╥ volte em breve !!</p><p> </p><p>Os dois trocam um olhar </p><p> </p><p>Isso é sinistro</p><p> </p><p>No 17º andar do departamento policial, dentro do consultório médico-legista.</p><p> </p><p>O bisturi polido aterrissa com um lampejo de luz prateada, cortando ossos, veias, músculos e gorduras em cubos.</p><p> </p><p>Pegando as peças em forma de cubo e soltando-as em uma solução branca espessa.</p><p> </p><p>Acendendo o Bico de busen, colocando o recipiente de aquecimento e despejando um líquido amarelo inflamável.</p><p> </p><p>Recuperando as partes do corpo pegajosas e colocando-as no líquido fervente. Com um ruído crepitante, a fumaça aumenta.</p><p> </p><p>Momentos depois, retirando as partes do corpo agora douradas e mexendo fritando-as em um líquido viscoso vermelho </p><p> </p><p>... Adicionando um pouco de cebolinha. </p><p> </p><p>Finalmente, colocando o produto final em um béquer.</p><p> </p><p>Gongsun está segurando um relatório de autópsia, encostado na mesa de dissecação e comendo um pedaço de costelas doces e azedas usando um par de pinças.</p><p> </p><p>Todos que estiveram de pé ao lado da porta correm para o banheiro com as mãos cobrindo a boca.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Jintang sozinho continua de pé bem ao lado da porta, Gongsun olha para ele e bate o copo com sua pinça, "Você quer um pouco?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Respirando fundo, Bai Jintang diz friamente em uma expressão sombria: "Eu não gosto de coisas doces."</p><p>"Eu também posso fazer tofu mapo (1) , você quer um pouco?"</p><p> Bai Jintang balança a cabeça calmamente</p><p>Eww Aqueles que estão voltando do banheiro ouvem esta frase e voltam para o banheiro.</p><p>Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao correm de volta.</p><p>'Meow ~' Outra mensagem.</p><p>"Gato, me ajude a ler!" As mãos de Bai Yutang estão presos na condução, ele gesticula Zhan Zhao para pegar o telefone no bolso.</p><p>Este é de Zhang Long, &gt; 口 &lt;@@@@@@@ Socorro!</p><p>'Meow ~' Mais um?</p><p>Han's: "-O-) ~~~~~~~ Ajuda!"</p><p>Zhan Zhao está confuso: "O que eles estão tentando dizer?"</p><p>Bai Yutang suspira: "Acho que devo acelerar."</p><p>Depois de finalmente parar o impulso de vomitar, todos saem do banheiro e vê Bai Jintang sentado em sua mala enorme, com pensamentos profundos.</p><p>Zhao Hu diz sinceramente: Vá, espere lá dentro. Eu vou te ajudar com sua bagagem.</p><p>Bai Jintang se levanta e Zhao Hu procura a maior mala.</p><p>Ele tenta com uma mão, mas não consegue levantá-la ... Ele tenta novamente com as duas mãos, mas ainda falha!</p><p>Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso. Você pode ajudar com o pequeno. Bai Jintang levanta facilmente a maior mala com uma mão.</p><p>"Meow ~"</p><p>De Zhao Hu: @ 口 @  Por que ??</p><p>"O que você acha que está acontecendo?" Zhan Zhao lê essas mensagens com curiosidade.</p><p>Bai Yutang pisa no pedal do acelerador, "Espere aí, gato!"</p><p>Aturdido, Zhao Hu pega uma mala menor. É uma caixa preta retangular com algumas pequenas aberturas. De repente, o caso se move.</p><p>O que tem dentro? Zhao Hu está intrigado. Ele olha para baixo com cuidado</p><p> ... Há um trinco, ele abre ...</p><p>'Bam', algo peludo sai do estojo.</p><p>"Ahhhhhh"</p><p>Todos são recebidos pela visão de uma criatura de aparência de guaxinim no meio dos gritos de Zhao Hu.</p><p>"Rápido! Peguem! Bai Jintang sai correndo imediatamente.</p><p>Bai Jintang é de fato o irmão mais velho de Bai Yutang, ou talvez ele esteja acostumado a estar no comando. Com um simples comando, todos, com exceção de Gongsun, pegam o 'guaxinim'.</p><p>O corredor da SCI se transforma em um caos instantaneamente.</p><p>Neste exato momento, com um "toque" suave, a porta do elevador se abre e revela um homem de meia-idade, de pele escura e aparência imponente.</p><p>Bao Zheng observa a cena do lado de fora: Zhao Hu e Zhang Long estão no chão, Wang Chao e Ma Han estão encostados na parede e Jiang Ping está segurando uma vassoura.</p><p>Bao Zheng pressiona o botão de fechar o elevador com calma após dez segundos de silêncio.</p><p>"Meow ~"</p><p>Zhan Zhao agarra a alça no teto do carro com uma mão e lê a mensagem com a outra mão: "Adivinha de quem é essa mensagem?"</p><p>A tela mostra claramente: 'De: Bao Zheng'.</p><p>Bai Yutang arqueia a sobrancelha: "Talvez não vamos ler essa?"</p><p>Zhan Zhao revira os olhos para ele e abre a mensagem: "╰_╯╬ ╬ ╬ ╬ Volte aqui agora!"</p><p>Bai Yutang estaciona seu carro e os dois entram no prédio.</p><p>O elevador abre no 17 andar e assim que eles estavam prestes a sair, algo fofo se lança sobre eles.</p><p>Zhan Zhao pega por instinto. A criatura se acomoda confortavelmente contra Zhan Zhao e solta um prazeroso "miado".</p><p>Zhan Zhao olha para Bai Yutang: "Mais uma mensagem?"</p><p>Bai Yutang aponta para a criatura em seus braços: "Eu acho que foi isso."</p><p>Zhan Zhao olha para baixo para ver um gatinho com uma impressionante aparência parecida com um guaxinim em seus braços - "um Ragdoll?" (Na capa)</p><p>"Meow ~" O gatinho parece gostar muito de Zhan Zhao. Ele acaricia o pescoço de Zhan Zhao carinhosamente e lambe o queixo.</p><p>"Hey!" Bai Yutang pega o gatinho pelo pescoço.</p><p>"Mreoow ~" O gatinho chuta as pernas com raiva no ar e tenta arranhá-lo.</p><p>"Capitão! Não o deixe ir! Zhao Hu grita do lado de fora do elevador.</p><p>Bai Yutang olha para cima e vê a bagunça no escritório da SCI. Sua equipe está no caos. Ele ruge: "O que há com o gato?"</p><p>Assim que ele estava prestes a sair do elevador com o gato na mão, ele ouviu uma voz carismática dizer: O nome do gato é Luban; ele é um Ragdoll birmanês. Ele é um presente para Xiao Zhan.</p><p>Bai Yutang para em seu lugar imediatamente.</p><p>Apenas pela voz ele já sabe o quão furioso está Bai Jintang, esse tom ... Ele tomou um vôo de 11 horas de duração, esperou 12 horas no aeroporto, deve ter sido um caos agora no SCI. Isso significa que seu irmão mais velho não descansou por 24 horas. A falta de sono vai deixá-lo ainda mais irritado.</p><p>"Gato, pegue!" Bai Yutang se retira para o elevador rapidamente e joga o gatinho de volta para Zhan Zhao. Ele fecha a porta do elevador com apenas um pensamento em mente: "Corra!"</p><p>Apenas quando a porta do elevador começa a fechar, um par de mãos se aproxima para evitar que a porta se feche.</p><p>Zhan Zhao recua em um canto com o gatinho em suas mãos enquanto Bai Yutang aperta o botão para fechar ferozmente, mas</p><p>O par de mãos já forçou a porta do elevador aberta, Bai Jintang enfia a cabeça, um sorriso sinistro no rosto, "Yutang ... Muito tempo sem te ver."</p><p>"Ge ... Acalme-se ..." Bai Yutang faz um gesto para Zhan Zhao, "Gato, diga alguma coisa!"</p><p>Zhan Zhao corre para o outro canto com o gatinho e diz para o lívido Bai Jintang, apontando para Bai Yutang: Isso não tem nada a ver comigo! Ele está ali."</p><p>Gato estúpido Sem lealdade! Bai Yutang vê Bai Jintang entrando no elevador sorrindo e sente que ele pode ter visto essa cena em um daqueles filmes de terror</p><p>"Xiao Zhao, você pode sair." Bai Jintang prende Bai Yutang no canto do elevador e abre caminho para Zhan Zhao.</p><p>Zhan Zhao sai correndo com o gatinho em seus braços e diz: Ge! Eu fecharei a porta para você! Ele aperta o botão de fechar.</p><p>"Gato! Não saia! AHHHHH A porta do elevador se fecha e toda a agência ouve os gritos altos de Bai Yutang.</p><p>Todos em SCI congela em estado de choque, Gongsun termina sua última costela na porta da sala de autópsia.</p><p>Zhan Zhao esfrega o gatinho. Os gritos do elevador continuam a soar, ele se sente um pouco culpado por isso ... Rato, descanse em paz.</p><p>Bao Zheng franze a testa no escritório do comissário, balança a cabeça em resignação e abre a gaveta da escrivaninha.</p><p>Dentro da gaveta vazia, há apenas uma moldura antiga.</p><p>Bao Zheng acende um cigarro e olha para a foto.</p><p>A fumaça se desenrola. Os quatro jovens na foto estão sorrindo tão brilhantemente</p><p>Nota de rodapé do tradutor:</p><p>(1) Mapo Tofu : um prato de tofu picante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Assassino dos Números 19: Refém</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Às duas e meia da manhã, no escritório SCI no 17 º andar do departamento de polícia.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Jintang, que ficou acordado o dia todo, está dormindo no sofá do escritório de Bai Yutang.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao, que tem trabalhado o dia todo, também caiu em um profundo sono com Luban em seus braços em seu próprio sofá do escritório.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang, que também trabalhou o dia inteiro, está esfregando o pescoço quase quebrado e lidera a equipe que dormia em um esforço para limpar o escritório.</p><p> </p><p>Eles não ouviram nada de Gongsun desde que ele fechou a porta da sala de autópsia. Onde Gongsun dorme quando trabalha horas extras tem sido um mistério para todos os outros, mas dentro da sala de autópsia há apenas um lugar grande o suficiente para uma pessoa se deitar, que é a mesa de dissecação. Ninguém tem coragem de abrir a porta e descobrir.</p><p> </p><p>Às oito e meia da manhã, no escritório SCI no 17 º andar do departamento de polícia:</p><p> </p><p>A equipe que está dormindo em todo o lugar é despertada por um cheiro aromático. Eles vêem o Gongsun, completamente revigorado em pé ao lado das mesas e nas mesas há café fumegante e pãezinhos fritos ...</p><p> </p><p>Esse cheiro acionado alarma no estômago. A equipe geralmente bem-educada imediatamente se transforma em tigres famintos e pega o café da manhã. Embora não tenha ocorrido a ninguém que pães de Gongsun poderiam muito bem ser recheados de carne humana ...</p><p> </p><p>Onde está seu irmão? Zhan Zhao pergunta enquanto toma café e passa um pãozinho para Luban.</p><p> </p><p>"Traidor!" Bai Yutang é claramente ainda ressetido sobre o fato de Zhan Zhao o abandonou ontem, ele olha, "Ele ainda está dormindo."</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao sorri timidamente e continua a encher o gatinho com pãezinhos.</p><p> </p><p>Vendo que Zhan Zhao está apenas tomando café, Bai Yutang franze a testa: Só bebendo café? Você não tem medo de perturbar seu estômago de novo?</p><p> </p><p>"Eu ..." Assim como Zhan Zhao abre a boca para dizer algo, Bai Yutang enfia um pedaço de pão na boca dele.</p><p> </p><p>Vendo Zhan Zhao e Luban com os pães na boca, Gongsun comenta com um aceno de cabeça: "Vocês dois parecem muito parecidos!"</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang agora se sente muito melhor com a visão de Zhan Zhao sendo assediado, mas não se atreve a revidar, até mesmo seu pescoço se sente menos doloroso ... Embora que Bai Jintang estava realmente fora para pegá-lo desta vez!</p><p> </p><p>Com um alto 'Bang', a porta do escritório se abre e Lu Fang aparece: Mayday! Socorro!"</p><p> </p><p>Todo mundo olha em confusão, Bai Yutang raramente vê o normalmente composto Lu Fang em tal estado de pânico, "O que aconteceu?"</p><p> </p><p>Lu Fang entrega os arquivos em suas mãos e liga a televisão.</p><p> </p><p>A cena nas notícias é puro caos, uma âncora de notícias está falando rapidamente sobre "reféns e jardim de infância ..."</p><p> </p><p>Lu Fang acalma a respiração: - Há meia hora, um policial armado invadiu o jardim de infância. Ele atirou na segurança e está segurando mais de uma dúzia de crianças da classe como reféns.</p><p> </p><p>"O que? Um policial? Zhao Hu arregala os olhos.</p><p> </p><p>Wang Yong, 28 anos. Depois de se formar na academia de polícia, ele tem trabalhado em patrulha até agora ... Bai Yutang folheia o documento rapidamente, Tem certeza que é ele? </p><p> </p><p>Lu Fang acena: Sem dúvida, essa região está sob sua jurisdição. Ele não pôde ser contatado depois do incidente. Sua aparência também coincide de acordo com as testemunhas oculares.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao está confuso: "Os negociadores de reféns estão lá?"</p><p>Lu Fang sacode a cabeça: "Eles tentaram, mas não conseguiram resolver a situação."</p><p>"O quê?" Todos proclamam em choque.</p><p>"Esse homem não está no estado de espírito certo." A porta se abre novamente para revelar Bao Zheng, "Xiao Zhan, você vai."</p><p>O que você quer dizer com não está no estado de espírito certo? Bai Yutang franze a testa, Por que gato deve ir de novo? Para que pagamos esses negociadores? </p><p>Lu Fang diz ansiosamente: Ele rejeitou todos os negociadores. Wang Yong disse que não vai conseguir sair vivo. Deus está enfurecido. E ele quer falar com o Angel.</p><p>"Deus ... Anjo ..." Todos em SCI se animam imediatamente.</p><p>Então, Bao Zheng sorri: Você quer este caso ou não?</p><p>"Sim!" Zhan Zhao fala antes que Bai Yutang pudesse, "Claro!"</p><p>Bao Zheng concorda: Prepare-se para ir agora. Fique afiado! Se alguma das crianças se machucar, não se incomode em voltar! </p><p>"Sim senhor!"</p><p>Lu Fang pega o braço de Zhan Zhao, Xiao Zhan, Lu Zhen também está dentro.</p><p>"O quê?" Bai Yutang ao lado está surpreso. Lu Fang tem apenas um filho, concebido mais tarde do que o habitual. Não admira que ele esteja em pânico.</p><p>"Não se preocupe!" Zhan Zhao bate o ombro de Lu Fang, "Tudo vai ficar bem."</p><p>A equipe corre para a cena. Saindo do veículo, Bai Yutang prende seu distintivo e cruza a linha de polícia com sua equipe.</p><p>Os policiais nas cenas se acalmaram no momento em que viram sua chegada. O atual capitão da Unidade de Crimes Maiores, Ai Hu corre até ele, "Capitão!"</p><p>Bai Yutang bate a cabeça: Capitão. Você é o capitão.</p><p>"Mas você me bateu com tanta facilidade ..." Ai Hu murmura.</p><p>"Como está indo?" Na frente da van da polícia, Bai Yutang abre o mapa da cena, que foi entregue pelos policiais em cena.</p><p>A sala de aula da classe é a sala mais recôndita do segundo andar da ala leste. O sensor infravermelho mostra que há 13 crianças dentro. Wang Yong está parado em um canto obstruído; os atiradores não podem ter uma visão clara dele. Ai Hu aponta para uma posição no mapa: O resto dos focos de atiradoes estão a mais de 100 metros de distância. Não é bom.</p><p>"Alguém já falou com ele?" Zhan Zhao pergunta: "Você fez alguma gravação?"</p><p>"Sim!" Ai Hu liga o dispositivo de gravação. A voz de Wang Yong soa extraordinariamente nítida: Eu quero falar com Anjo! Deus está enfurecido ... Todos vocês, policiais, vão embora! Ou eu vou matar as crianças! Não tem polícia no prédio lá também! Eu quero falar com o Anjo ... seguido de sons ofegantes.</p><p>Zhan Zhao desliga o dispositivo de gravação, "Algo está errado."</p><p>"O quê?" Bai Yutang pega um colete à prova de balas e tira o paletó de Zhan Zhao.</p><p>"Embora ele tenha perdido o controle de sua emoção, sua lógica permanece sólida!" Zhan Zhao estende os braços para que Bai Yutang possa colocar o colete nele.</p><p>"O que você quer dizer?"</p><p>Depois de vestir o colete, Zhan Zhao usa o paletó: "Ou ele está fingindo ser louco ou alguém está dando instruções em segredo!"</p><p>Neste momento, a âncora do lado de fora vê uma brecha na segurança e passa pela linha policial com suas tripulações. Ela corre até Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao: "Vocês são policiais que estão entrando para a negociação?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zhao Hu ao lado puxa o cinegrafista para fora: "Porra, como se não fosse caótico o suficiente".</p><p>A âncora franze o cenho: Como você pode ser tão rude? A polícia é para a proteção do público, não ...</p><p>Antes que ela possa terminar sua frase, Bai Yutang a encara friamente: "Saia".</p><p>Ai Hu limpa a cena de todas as partes irrelevantes. O telefone que eles costumavam falar com Wang Yong de repente toca, é dele ...</p><p>Coloque Anjo aqui! Coloque ele aqui agora! Sozinho!"</p><p>Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang se olham assustados.</p><p>"Acalme-se, eu estarei lá dentro em um momento." Zhan Zhao pega o telefone.</p><p>"Rápido!", Grita Wang Yong antes de desligar.</p><p>Zhan Zhao sorri para Bai Yutang: "Acho que devemos agradecer a essa âncora".</p><p>Existe uma televisão na sala de aula? Bai Yutang pergunta a Ai Hu.</p><p>"Não."</p><p>Então parece que alguém está lhe dando instruções de um lugar com cobertura televisiva ao vivo. Bai Yutang fala, Nós devemos presentear a emissora com um banner de 'Obrigado'.</p><p>"Capitão, eu posso atirar daqui." Ma Han pega um dos rifles que pertencem aos atiradores e indica em uma posição no mapa.</p><p>Bai Yutang examina a localização, 120 metros?</p><p>Ma Han sorri: Este rifle é bom para até 150 metros. Contanto que você possa atrair o cara para fora daquele canto, eu não bateria no olho esquerdo dele se você quisesse o tiro do olho direito dele. </p><p>Bai Yutang dá-lhe um tapinha no ombro: "Vá".</p><p>Ma Han sai cautelosamente com o rifle nas costas. Zhao Hu limpa a multidão de repórteres, emissoras e público em geral.</p><p>Checando o equipamento de Zhan Zhao pela última vez, Bai Yutang o puxa para o espaço vazio atrás do carro, "Gato, como de costume, eu irei pelos fundos."</p><p>"Ok". Zhan Zhao acena com a cabeça.</p><p>"Tenha cuidado." Bai Yutang pede, colocando o rosto de Zhan Zhao.</p><p>"Ok". Zhan Zhao acena novamente e caminha para o prédio da escola com calma.</p><p>Xu Qing e o resto cercam o prédio pela frente. Previsivelmente, Wang Yong grita de dentro do prédio: Vá embora! Sem policiais!</p><p>Bai Yutang foge da multidão no meio do caos, sobe a parede atrás do jardim de infância e desaparece atrás do prédio imediatamente.</p><p>Um policial novo exclama com espanto: Oh meu deus, o muro tem pelo menos 4 metros de altura, como ele escalou tão facilmente?</p><p>A equipe dos crimes maiores parecem bastante presunçosos, Ai Hu diz: Isso não é nada. O capitão Bai pode até escalar um prédio de dez andares de mãos vazias. </p><p>"Não admira que seu apelido é rato branco ..." O cara novo comenta: "Ai ..."</p><p>Ele é golpeado.</p><p>Zhan Zhao já está no prédio, ele caminha até o segundo andar e bate na porta da sala de aula fechada.</p><p>Quem é é? A voz de Wang Yong soa atrás da porta.</p><p>Zhan Zhao abre a porta da sala de aula: "Posso entrar?"</p><p>Wang Yong não parece tão bem, seu rosto não barbeado e ele está suando. Ele está mantendo uma jovem visivelmente assustada ao seu alcance, a outra mão segurando um revólver. Uma dúzia de crianças estão de cócoras perto dele com as mãos na cabeça. As crianças estão obviamente todas aterrorizadas e chorando, exceto a que está mais à frente. Embora seu rosto seja branco como uma folha, ele não está chorando, em vez disso, parece bastante composto. De suas feições, Zhan Zhao tem certeza de que este é Lu Zhen, filho de Lu Fang.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wang Yong está nervoso com a visão de Zhan Zhao na porta inicialmente, mas uma vez que ele tinha um olhar claro do rosto de Zhan Zhao, ele começou a rir, "Anjo ..."</p><p>"Posso entrar?" Zhan Zhao pergunta novamente, levantando a mão, "Estou desarmado."</p><p>"Como ... não."</p><p>Zhan Zhao entra lentamente na sala de aula.</p><p>"Feche a porta!" Wang Yong parece tão nervoso que ele está gaguejando.</p><p>Zhan Zhao fecha a porta indiretamente: "Você queria falar comigo?"</p><p>"Eu ... eu ..." Wang Yong olha para a direita, Zhan Zhao percebe os auriculares em sua orelha direita e sorri levemente. Alguém está de fato dando instruções a ele.</p><p>"Deus diz que você está perdoado." Zhan Zhao proclama antes de Wang Yong ouvir a voz do fone de ouvido claramente.</p><p>"Ahn ... a?" Wang Yong olha incrédula, mas sua atenção volta para as vozes no fone de ouvido imediatamente.</p><p>"O Deus que tem te dado instruções é falso."</p><p>Huh ?! Wang Yong fica surpreso e Zhan Zhao aproveita a chance para continuar: Tire seu fone de ouvido e você poderá ouvir a verdadeira voz de Deus.</p><p>"Sério?" Wang Yong toca seu fone de ouvido com as mãos trêmulas, ele parece hesitar por algum motivo.</p><p>"Você não consegue ouvir?" Zhan Zhao inclina a cabeça levemente como se estivesse ouvindo algo: "Ouça! Ele está dizendo: eu te perdoo.</p><p>"É ... É ..." Wang Yong remove seu fone de ouvido em dúvida e escuta também.</p><p>Zhan Zhao vê uma sombra branca na janela do lado oeste do canto dos olhos e ele sabe que Bai Yutang conseguiu ir até a janela.</p><p>"Eu ... não consigo ouvir nada ..." A atenção de Wang Yong agora está totalmente em Zhan Zhao.</p><p>Zhan Zhao sorri: "Ouça ..." Ele fala enquanto se move para o lado leste. Os olhos de Wang Yong seguem Zhan Zhao, dando a volta por cima. Suas costas estão voltadas para a janela oeste agora.</p><p>"Você está ouvindo?" Zhan Zhao continua persuadindo Wang Yong.</p><p>"Eu acho que ..." Wang Yong parece confuso agora.</p><p>"Você está prestes a fazer algo ruim novamente, está fazendo com que a voz desapareça."</p><p>Eu eu não sou. Não sei o que fiz, não fiz nada de errado. Wang Yong se defende.</p><p>"Mas, a menina em seus braços vai morrer em breve." Zhan Zhao aponta para a menina chorando.</p><p>"O que ... não?" Wang Yong está perplexo, ele olha para a garota.</p><p>Zhan Zhao observa que Bai Yutang subiu no peitoril da janela neste ponto: "Por que você está usando tanta força, ela não consegue respirar".</p><p>"Sério?" Wang Yong examina a menina. Seu rosto é um tom brilhante de vermelho.</p><p>"Mesmo! Ela tem asma. Lu Zhen ao lado de repente diz.</p><p>Zhan Zhao vê que Wang Yong começa a parecer culpado, ele elogia Lu Zhen em sua mente, "garoto esperto".</p><p>Lu Zhen dá uma olhada em Zhan Zhao, que acena para ele, e diz bravamente a hesitante Wang Yong: "Deixe-a, serei seu refém".</p><p>Ele anda para frente.</p><p>Bai Yutang está em pé no peitoril da janela agora.</p><p>Wang Yong solta a garotinha e tenta agarrar Lu Zhen, mas Zhan Zhao fala: "Deus falou".</p><p>Wang Yong está atordoado por um segundo, ele para seu movimento reflexivamente tentando ouvir. </p><p>Neste momento, Lu Zhen puxa a garota para o lado e Bai Yutang se lança em Wang Yong por trás. Ele desloca o braço de arma de Wang Yong e remove o revólver com um movimento. Wang Yong grita de dor. As crianças se espalham para o lado gritando. Lu Zhen grita: Não tenha medo! Está tudo bem agora!</p><p>Zhan Zhao corre até o bolso de Wang Yong e, na verdade, encontra um celular conectado com o fone de ouvido. O movimento de puxar o telefone arrasta algo preto do bolso também. A caixa preta faz um clique e Zhan Zhao pega instintivamente. A caixa está mostrando uma série de números, "10, 9 ..."</p><p>O rosto de Zhan Zhao fica branco imediatamente.</p><p>"Jogue fora!" Bai Yutang grita. </p><p>Zhan Zhao joga a bomba para fora da janela, mas percebe tarde demais que a âncora e suas equipes de câmera de agora conseguiram se esgueirar para o lado de fora do quintal do jardim de infância.</p><p>"Merda!" Bai Yutang pega sua arma e atira na bomba que cai. Sua bala passa pelo fundo da bomba e faz com que ela salte. Ele atira novamente, mudando o projétil da bomba para cima novamente.</p><p>Observando o reflexo do telescópio, Bai Yutang aponta para a bomba no ar. A cem metros de distância, Ma Han mira imediatamente.</p><p>As equipes de filmagem se afastam, alarmadas pelo som de tiros. Eles ouvem Bai Yutang gritando para eles do andar de cima: "Desçam!"</p><p>Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang puxam as pesadas cortinas da janela e correm para as crianças que foram reunidas por Lu Zhen no canto.</p><p>O som ensurdecedor da explosão ressoa.</p><p>A bomba é atingida lateralmente pela bala de Ma Han quase ao mesmo tempo da explosão. As janelas de vidro da sala de aula se despedaçaram completamente, mas graças às cortinas jogadas sobre elas, todos ficaram ilesos.</p><p>Depois da alta explosão, Zhao Hu e o resto correm do andar de baixo. Vendo que todos estão ilesos, eles começam a confortar as crianças assustadas.</p><p>Bai Yutang caminha até a janela e vê que, embora a âncora e as equipes de filmagem estejam cobertas de poeira, elas também estão ilesas. Ele solta um suspiro de alívio e dá um sinal positivo para Ma Han.</p><p>Ma Han cai no chão com seu rifle. Ele enxuga o suor e diz a Xu Qing, que ficou com medo, "Isso é excitante demais."</p><p>Lu Zhen puxa a camisa de Bai Yutang: "Você é o tio Bai?"</p><p>Bai Yutang o pega para um abraço e o beija na bochecha, Bom trabalho. Mas quando ele se vira, ele encontra Zhan Zhao desaparecido.</p><p>Zhan Zhao se aperta na multidão e varre a área com os olhos. Ele tem certeza de que o homem dando instruções através do fone de ouvido estaria por perto ...</p><p>Uma figura mergulhando em um beco chamou sua atenção - Lá está ele!</p><p>Ele persegue a figura no beco apressadamente, mas não há ninguém lá ...</p><p>Assim como ele estava prestes a se virar, ele sente alguém atrás dele. Na verdade, essa pessoa já tem uma mão no ombro.</p><p>"Gato!" Alguém grita de longe.</p><p>A pessoa atrás dele o empurra com força, fazendo com que Zhan Zhao tropeça em direção à parede. Quando ele se vira, tudo o que ele pode ver é um homem de capuz preto correndo para longe. O homem sai do beco e entra em um veículo preto. No momento em que Bai Yutang chega ao beco, o carro desapareceu há muito tempo - é um Honda preto!</p><p>Voltando sua atenção para Zhan Zhao, ele vê um pano molhado no chão. Bai Yutang podia sentir o cheiro do éter no tecido mesmo em pé.</p><p>"Aquele carro ... Ah!" Zhan Zhao abre a boca, mas ele é empurrado contra a parede por Bai Yutang. Ele ofega suavemente de dor.</p><p>"O que ... você está fazendo?" Zhan Zhao pergunta culposamente ao Bai Yutang, de aparência assassina e lívida.</p><p>"O que eu estou fazendo?" Bai Yutang cerra os dentes: "O que você acha?"</p><p>Zhan Zhao sabe que ele cometeu um grande erro lá, então ele murmura: "Des ... Desculpe."</p><p>"Não se atreva a pensar que pedir desculpas é o suficiente!" Bai Yutang diz e, inesperadamente, o beija.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Assassino dos Números 20: O Terceiro Homem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambos estão igualmente assustados.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao arregala os olhos em choque.</p><p> </p><p>Eles cresceram lado a lado um com o outro. Então, mesmo que Zhan Zhao não goste de contato próximo com os outros, ele se sente confortável com o toque de Bai Yutang. </p><p> </p><p>É só que - isso é diferente de qualquer piada ou brincadeira de sempre. Bai Yutang parece muito sério desta vez. Zhan Zhao entra em pânico sem motivo, mas o homem à sua frente não deixa espaço para sua fuga.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang também está chocado com sua própria ação.</p><p> </p><p>No momento em que ele percebeu que Zhan Zhao quase foi sequestrado, suas funções cerebrais geralmente de alta velocidade pararam completamente. Uma vez que ele tinha certeza de que Zhan Zhao estava seguro, ele estava tão sobrecarregado pela raiva e seu corpo se moveu antes que sua mente pudesse se conter - - mesmo depois de sua função cerebral mais alta voltar, ele não conseguia mais se controlar.</p><p> </p><p>Na verdade, Bai Yutang sabe desde há muito tempo que ele parece ter vontade de estar perto de Zhan Zhao. Sua proximidade o conforta. Às vezes, ele até sente que é anormal, esses pensamentos, crescendo lentamente mas seguramente dentro dele. Seu relacionamento excessivamente íntimo faz com que Bai Yutang evite esses sentimentos de propósito, ignorando os por todos esses momentos. Mas esses sentimentos ficam mais claros e fortes com o tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca se pode estar verdadeiramente preparado para certas coisas, mesmo que você ache que estava totalmente preparado mentalmente.</p><p> </p><p>Eles ouvem passos se aproximando, Zhan Zhao empurra Bai Yutang para longe com força.</p><p> </p><p>Analisando, Bai Yutang vê Zhan Zhao encostado na parede, olhando para ele incrédulo com os olhos arregalados. </p><p> </p><p>Ele está corando... Adorável.</p><p> </p><p>"Capitão!" O resto da equipe corre para o beco. Eles acabaram de perceber que Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang desapareceram e entraram em uma busca em pânico. Quando eles se dirigem para o beco, eles vêem que Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang estão de pé contra paredes opostas, e se encarando ... </p><p> </p><p>Eles estão brigando de novo?</p><p> </p><p>Sentindo a atmosfera bizarra entre os dois, o resto da equipe hesita em chegar perto deles.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang de repente começa a rir. Zhan Zhao na frente dele começa a ficar mais vermelho e mais vermelho no rosto. Ele se vira e vai embora, mas depois de dois passos ele para, inclinando a cabeça como se estivesse pensando em alguma coisa. Ele então gira em torno de volta bruscamente. Bai Yutang estuda suas ações com curiosidade, os olhos brilham de esperança.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao caminha até ele, para e respira fundo E dá um soco no nariz de Bai Yutang.</p><p> </p><p>Ouch gato estúpido Ai Bai Yutang se afasta cobrindo o nariz. Isso foi muito doloroso.</p><p> </p><p>Zhan Zhao parece ter liberado parte de sua raiva, ele diz agressivamente: Rato branco, zomba de mim novamente e eu vou te matar! E sai rapidamente. Ele foi embora tão rapidamente que ninguém vê a confusão em seu rosto.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang olha para a figura apressada de Zhan Zhao e balança a cabeça com um sorriso irônico.</p><p> </p><p>- Gato, eu não estou tirando sarro de você, eu te adoro.</p><p> </p><p>Ele esfrega o nariz machucado, e se sente bastante afortunado que o gato é tão nerd, se não, aquele soco provavelmente teria quebrado o nariz dele.</p><p> </p><p>"Capitão. Você está bem? Zhao Hu pergunta com audácia.</p><p> </p><p>Bai Yutang lança um olhar com sobrancelhas arqueadas e sorri friamente. Tudo bem? Como posso estar bem, por que eu estaria bem? Deixe-me dar um soco no nariz e ver se você está bem. Tudo bem? Por que eu não ficaria bem? O soco daquele gato é macio como um pão, então por que eu não ficaria bem? Quem disse que eu não estou bem? E por que você se importa se eu estou bem ou não, ou se você não está bem, mas eu estou bem ou talvez tenha algo errado com você Bai Yutang respira profundamente e deixa a sua equipe congelado. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vamos! e se afasta.</p><p>Zhao Hu, que está enraizado no chão, se vira para perguntar o resto: "Então ele está bem ou não está bem?"</p><p>Todo mundo fica boquiaberto com a figura de Bai Yutang e balança a cabeça lentamente.</p><p>Wang Chao observa: "Quando o capitão aprendeu psicologia com o Dr. Zhan?"</p><p>Todo mundo continua a ficar boquiaberto após a figura de Bai Yutang e balança a cabeça. Eles refletem coletivamente: "O capitão é uma pessoa muito insondável ..."</p><p>Bai Yutang volta para a cena e vê que Zhan Zhao está sentado no banco do passageiro de seu prateado Spyker C8, com pensamentos profundos. Aquele gato idiota.</p><p>"Xiao Bai!"</p><p>Virando-se, ele vê Lu Fang com Lu Zhen em seus braços de pé atrás dele.</p><p>"Muito obrigado por agora!" Lu Fang diz com gratidão.</p><p>"Eu deveria ser o único a agradecer a ele!" Bai Yutang dá um tapinha na cabeça de Lu Zhen, "Esse garoto tem tudopela frente."</p><p>Lu Zhen retira dois pacotes de leite infantil de sua bolsa e os entrega a Bai Yutang: "Para você e para o tio de boa aparência".</p><p>Bai Yutang aceita o leite embalado com um sorriso e aperta a bochecha rechonchuda de Lu Zhen. Ele diz tchau para Lu Fang e caminha em direção ao seu carro.</p><p>Sentado em seu carro, Bai Yutang entrega o leite para Zhan Zhao, que ainda não saiu do torpor.</p><p>"Leite infantil?" Zhan Zhao olha para Bai Yutang com espanto.</p><p>"De Lu Zhen."</p><p>"Oh ... Aquele garoto é alguma coisa."</p><p>"Sim! Ele vai fazer grandes coisas quando crescer.</p><p>"Gato."</p><p>"O que?"</p><p>Bai Yutang liga seu carro: "De agora em diante, não saia do meu lado, nem um único passo, até pegarmos esses psicopatas".</p><p>Zhan Zhao começa a beber o leite e sorri: Aqueles? Isso não?"</p><p>"Gato sorrateiro." Bai Yutang pisa no acelerador, "Você ouve, a partir de agora, nem um único passo."</p><p>"Ok". Zhan Zhao continua a beber seu leite, é muito bom, "Eu quero o outro pacote também." Ele estende a mão para agarrá-lo.</p><p>"Ei! Gato, sem roubar! Um para cada um.</p><p>"Mesquinho."</p><p>"Gato ganancioso"</p><p>.</p><p>Quando voltaram ao escritório da SCI, já é meio dia. Quando Bai Yutang entra em seu escritório, ele vê Bai Jintang sentada no sofá em branco. Seus olhos estavam fixos à frente, desorientação evidente em seu rosto.</p><p>Bai Yutang segue seu caminho de volta cuidadosamente e sai do escritório, enquanto Bai Jintang se levanta e sai sem expressão.</p><p>Ao ver isso, Zhan Zhao corre para seu próprio escritório enquanto grita com o resto parado no chão, Corra! Não se aproxime dele!</p><p>Sabendo do que a Bai mais velho é capaz, todos se dispersam imediatamente. Mas Bai Jintang apenas continua indo para a entrada sem expressão.</p><p>"Capitão? O que ... o que está acontecendo? Zhao Hu pergunta fracamente enquanto se esconde atrás de Bai Yutang.</p><p>Ele fica mal-humorado quando ele acorda. Especialmente quando ele não dormiu o suficiente, ele é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.</p><p>Assim que Bai Jintang está chegando à entrada, Gongsun aparece com um arquivo: Vocês estão de volta? Como foi a missão?</p><p>Ninguém responde a ele, Gongsun olha para Bai Jintang na frente dele e pergunta em confusão: "O que há com você ..."</p><p>Antes que ele pudesse terminar sua frase, Bai Jintang estende a mão para prender Gongsun em um abraço, acariciando sua cabeça contra seu ombro. Ele então levanta a cabeça para beijar Gongsun com força em sua bochecha.</p><p>Depois disso, Bai Jintang esfrega os olhos com sono e cumprimenta: "Bom dia".</p><p>Todo mundo em SCI engasga, o rosto geralmente pálido de Gongsun ficou completamente escuro, ele solta seu arquivo e enfia a mão no bolso para pegar alguma coisa.</p><p>Ma Han pergunta a Bai Yutang com voz trêmula: "Capitão, o Gongsun ... ele vai ... esfaquear seu irmão com seu bisturi?"</p><p>Como se respondesse a pergunta de Ma Han, Gongsun recupera um bisturi brilhante de seu bolso ...</p><p>Separe-os! Bai Yutang ordena, percebendo que a situação saiu do controle. Todo mundo salta, Ma Han e Zhang Long agarram Gongsun e o puxam para fora do escritório.</p><p>"Acalme-se, Gongsun."</p><p>"Eu vou matá-lo!" Gongsun luta enquanto agita seu bisturi, "Me solte! Eu vou mata-lo! Com três mil golpes! Nem uma única facada a menos !!!</p><p>SCI ainda está no caos</p><p>Zhan Zhao mantém distância, ele acaricia Luban em seu braço e murmura: Não vá até lá. É muito perigoso!"</p><p>Meia hora depois, no refeitório da polícia de 2º andar. </p><p>Bai Jintang toca a lágrima em seu colarinho. O bisturi jogado por Gongsun cortou seu colar, não acertando sua artéria do pescoço por menos de um centímetro, "Seu trabalho é muito perigoso ..." Bai Jintang comenta, ainda sentindo o medo persistente.</p><p>"Por que você teve que ir irritar Gongsun?" Bai Yutang serve uma xícara de chá para acalmar seus nervos.</p><p>Bai Jintang toma um gole e pergunta: "Por que esse Gongsun é tão agressivo?"</p><p>Zhan Zhao dá a Bai Yutang um olhar que balança a cabeça em resposta: "Da Ge, eu tenho algumas coisas que eu quero perguntar a você."</p><p>Bai Jintang olha para ele, em seguida, olha para Zhan Zhao: "O quê?"</p><p>"Erm ... o papai tem algum amigo que ele seja particularmente próximo?"</p><p>"Amigos?" Bai Jintang está confusa, "Eu mudei há muito tempo atrás, como eu saberia de algum amigo?"</p><p>"Há vinte anos", acrescenta Zhan Zhao.</p><p>"..." Bai Jintang olha para os dois, assustados, "Erm ... Sim".</p><p>Da Ge? Vendo a estranha expressão no rosto de Bai Jintang, Bai Yutang sente que algo está errado: Há algo errado?</p><p>Tomando outro gole de chá, Bai Jintang diz levemente: Não consigo me lembrar. Eu acho que vocês deveriam perguntar ao comissário Bao.</p><p>Zhan Zhao e Bai Yutang trocam um olhar surpreso pela reação de Bai Jintang.</p><p>Você não consegue se lembrar? Então você sabe sobre Black &amp; White? Havia mais alguém além do comissário Bao e do nosso Pai? Bai Yutang prossegue.</p><p>Bai Jintang suspira com um sorriso amargo: "Tudo o que sei é que havia esse cara, Zhao, ele atirou em mim aqui." Ele aponta para a própria cabeça, "Na hora que eu acordei novamente, foi um ano depois. E as lembranças antes dos treze anos desapareceram.</p><p>Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao estão estupefatos. Agora eles parecem lembrar, quando eram jovens, Bai Jintang desapareceu por um ano inteiro.</p><p>Da Da Ge Bai Yutang está sem palavras, Você eu não sabia</p><p>Bai Jintang sorri: Não importa, não me lembro de jeito nenhum. Ah, a propósito, trouxe uma garrafa de Alsácia de 1976 para o Comissário Bao. Vocês podem usar isso para suborná-lo, isso deve funcionar maravilhas ... </p><p>Mas o que Bai Yutang e Zhan Zhao não esperavam quando foram ver Bao Zheng com o vinho sem jeito é que Bao Zheng os interrompeu antes que eles pudessem pronunciar uma palavra: Salve. Eu sei o que vocês dois querem perguntar. Siga-me, há alguém que vocês deveriam ver.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>